


不确定因素

by riyancyy777



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyancyy777/pseuds/riyancyy777
Summary: Earth 16的法外者AU。（但是写于YJ第二季时期，所以对于第三季剧情完全就……emmm，你懂的。）
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	1. 红头罩

**Author's Note:**

> 以前写过一些Earth16的法外者AU，然后挖过一个坑写了两个段子不晓得大家还记不记得。  
> 然后呢，前两天洗澡时突然就脑子一激灵，把原先的梗推翻重新想了一个比较完整的梗。  
> 所以把之前的开头的2篇拿来并一并改了改重新开始。  
> CP是Jason/Roy, 但是走的是剧情路线所以不必期待肉段子……最多只是会提到他们有那个关系。  
> 世界观是YJ的Earth16，设定为Team Year 8，即2018年。  
> 此时Arsenal的年龄是17岁，提姆的年龄是16岁。杰森年龄不明，但是应该在18-19左右。
> 
> 我自说自话的非官方设定  
> 1\. 杰森的复活，拉叔在第二季之前就出于光明会的目的用澡堂子复活了他，想在关键时刻给蝙蝠侠制造一些麻烦。塔利亚负责训练杰森在暗影联盟里面学习新技能。在和Reach的峰会中拉叔被杀，在他复活之前，塔利亚让杰森离开了暗影联盟。然后杰森就作为红头罩开始独立行动，偶尔找蝙蝠侠的麻烦，直到他找到军火库进行搭档为止。  
> 2\. 文章的时间点，我设定提姆已经被布鲁斯收养，已经接任了队伍的领队一职。我认为YJ编剧的这个倾向还是大大的有的，只是第二季根本没有足够剧情来给他，但是以后他接过队长这个职务我觉得挺必然。队伍成员肯定也会有变动不过反正不到会用到的地方我就不擅自设定了。  
> 3\. 红箭会复出到联盟中，卡尔德也会加入联盟。但是反正这篇文章都不会提到我只是说说而已。
> 
> 顺便我随时期待着YJ第三季出现来抽我耳光，可以看看到底是我先填完这个坑还是YJ第三季先来抽我耳光。（已经被抽了哈哈哈哈）

杰森现在正盯着面前的电脑屏幕，观察着上面滚动显示着的一些犯罪组织最新的行动。他正想从这些迹象里面看出一些他们以后的动向。

他不喜欢被动地去处理已经发生的事件，他喜欢把那些犯罪事件扼死在摇篮里。  
而且，没有什么道德和律法的束缚，他们法外者——红头罩和军火库——就有的是办法先发制人。

比如说黑面具最近似乎又找到了新的生财之道，一批借助了天启星科技的武器。以前在队伍里面就接触过几次，都是些麻烦玩意儿，但是好在不能在地球量产，不过显然现在他们突破了这个技术上的瓶颈，或者……快要突破了。  
联盟也许就得等到东窗事发了才会去管管这批武器和使用武器的人。而他，马上就能一路杀到他们的老巢，直接炸了他们的生产线。

他可以等罗伊回来和他商量一些行动细节。

————

说曹操，曹操到。  
罗伊粗鲁地打开门，在室外的冷风钻进这栋安全屋之前磅地一声关上了门。室内的暖气不怎么给力，不过好歹比室外好。  
他把夹克衫往沙发背上一扔，活动着机械的义肢，好像担心里面的部件被冻住了似得。然后臭着脸说了句“我最讨厌你们高谭的就是这冷的要死的天气了！咱们明天动身去香港。”

杰森挑起了一条眉毛。“我知道被冻在冰柜里8年是会让你产生寒冷恐惧症……不过也不用这么极端吧？”  
“去香港不只是过冬。还有活可干。”  
杰森笑了笑，看来罗伊也找到了他下一个行动目标，也许他们两人待会还得猜拳决定哪一件事先做。“好吧，我不讨厌香港。那么，你搞到了些什么情报。”

罗伊去厨房吧台倒了杯热可可，然后坐到了杰森对面的沙发上。  
“暗影联盟。雷霄·奥古。”  
“又是他们？”杰森失望地翻了翻白眼。罗伊因为他个人的原因，第一对卢瑟的事情特别上心，第二就算得上是雷霄·奥古和他的暗影联盟了。所以，他突然提出又要去找暗影联盟的麻烦，杰森真是一点也不意外。

“别摆出那副表情，这次有点不一样。”罗伊抿了一口热饮，然后拿出手机，传送了一些信息到杰森的电脑上。屏幕切换到了暗影联盟的信息页面。“我得到的线报说暗影联盟在计划绑架一个有钱人的少爷。”  
“老掉牙。”杰森继续翻白眼，“从不一样的部分开始说。”  
“不一样的地方？好吧……这次他们要绑架的目标有点不同寻常。”  
“比如说？”不知道为什么，他隐隐有些不祥的预感。  
“这个目标，你也认识。”说着，罗伊继续按了按手机，一张人物大头照片出现在了杰森面前的屏幕上。

——提姆·德雷克·韦恩。

杰森淡然地往后靠进沙发背里，两条胳膊交叉抱在胸前，用一种严厉地眼神审视着罗伊的脸，想从他的表情里面找出他内心真正的想法。

他是在寻他开心呢，还是在寻他开心呢？

不过罗伊完全没有在意杰森刀子一样的眼神，他只是专注于暗影联盟的资料上。

“如果只是绑架一个有钱人家的少爷，他派这么几个三流刺客过去我可以理解。不过，在知道对方就是罗宾的情况下，那简直是在搞笑了。所以我怀疑这里面还有些其他的猫腻。也许……”

“你，这是，什么，意思，哈珀？”杰森用轻声，但是却不容忽视的音调一字一句地打断了罗伊的话。  
“什么什么意思？”这次轮到罗伊皱眉了，他不喜欢别人打断他说话。通常都是他打断别人说话的。  
“这是蝙蝠侠的生意。”杰森没什么心情和他打哑谜。  
“呃……我不这么想。联盟最近为萨维奇和天启星联盟的事情忙的焦头烂额，他大概没空理会暗影联盟的小打小闹。”罗伊淡定地摇摇头，然后像是想到了些什么，“好吧，不算是小打小闹，但是和地球或者宇宙危机比起来，老头子不管策划什么事情都是小打小闹了。”

杰森叹了口气，挫败地抓了抓头发，然后抬头怒视着对面的军火库。“不管什么情况，蝙蝠侠一直关注着他所有死敌的动向，他会发现和处理的。我们不用去趟这个浑水。”  
“哦……我还以为你就喜欢趟有蝙蝠侠的浑水。”罗伊原本面无表情的脸上浮现了一个嘲讽的微笑。

“哈珀，再多说一句，我就把你从窗户扔出去让你在外面继续冻个八年。”  
“我很怀疑你到底是不是因为蝙蝠侠的原因才抵触这个行动的。”会被杰森吓到，那罗伊也不会叫军火库了，“还是因为目标是罗宾——也就是取代了你的位置的那个人——才抵触的？”  
“闭嘴！”啪的一声，杰森猛地合上了茶几上的笔记本电脑，不想再看到三代罗宾的脸。同时痛恨着罗伊不合时宜的一针见血。  
“你几岁了，是个成年人吗？”罗伊对杰森的怒火完全的嗤之以鼻，“和目标是谁完全没有关系，我们只需要关心我们找麻烦的对象是谁不就行了？那可是暗影联盟。摧毁他们的计划，看着雷霄那个老不死脸上露出绝望和暴怒的神情……难道你还有更加带劲儿的任务或者目标吗？”

“……………扭曲……”红头罩扶着额头慢慢晃了晃脑袋，然后又叹了口气，“我这里有个黑面具的案子。”  
“黑面具和雷霄·奥古比就是个杂鱼。”罗伊冷冷哼了一声。  
“……和他的天启星武器。”  
“唔……似乎有点意思……不过我还是更想找暗影联盟的麻烦。”  
“你这什么毛病……我能不主动去找替代品的麻烦就是我素质好了，要我再去救他？没门！”杰森边说边站了起来，转身走向冰箱，以示他不想再讨论这个话题了。

屋内安静了下来。罗伊左手端着杯子一口一口喝着他的可可，右手的义肢搭在沙发背上，手指有节奏地敲打着沙发上的皮革。

“看来，要你放弃对过去的芥蒂还真是难。”他喝完杯子里的饮料后说。  
杰森忍不住龇了龇牙，对他的红发室友的锲而不舍感到了厌烦。  
他打开了手上的罐装啤酒，灌了一口，“是啊，要你放弃对卢瑟还有暗影的仇恨也很不容易，不是吗？”  
“我恨卢瑟他们是因为他们对我做过的这些事情。我可不记得罗宾对你做过什么了。”  
“罗宾本来是我的称号。”  
“在你之前属于夜翼，你也是从他那里抢走的。”  
“因为他不再需要做罗宾了。”  
“好像你现在还想做回罗宾似得。”罗伊毫不留情地嘲笑道。  
“闭嘴，哈珀。”最后，杰森咬牙切齿地捏扁了手中的易拉罐，用了极强的控制力才没把手里那块废铁扔向坐在沙发上嘲讽连开的那人。

“好吧！”罗伊举起双手，“既然这个任务让你这么不快，那就不用再提了。”  
“……很好。”杰森点点头，回到了沙发旁边，“反正还有黑面具和他那批武器的事情……”  
“那我一个人去香港好了。”  
“……你，在，说，什，么？”  
“黑面具这种货色交给你一个人应付也没问题吧。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”  
“我从不拿你的办事能力开玩笑。”  
“我没说这个！……呃啊！”杰森气急败坏地几乎想要扯头发，“你干嘛一定要追究那个案子？我怎么不知道你还这么在乎你的旧队友。”  
“我不是早说了重点并不是罗宾，而是暗影在计划的其他猫腻…………哦……等等。”罗伊突然停了嘴，抬头用奇怪的眼神看了看杰森，又歪过头想了想，然后露出了恍然大悟似的神情，“如果我说错请纠正我，你对这整个案子所表现出来的抵触感，其实并不是因为我们趟了蝙蝠侠的浑水，也不是因为这个任务的营救对象是你的继任者……”  
“替代品。”杰森纠正道。  
“随便什么………其实你真正不爽的原因是——我想要救他的部分……我说对了吗？”

他说完后，屋内陷入了死一般的沉寂。  
杰森深呼吸了一口，从1默数到了10——和军火库的长期相处让他不得不去学习各种克制情绪的方法，因为罗伊在惹毛他人方面的本领真是个中翘楚——然后他把手中捏扁的易拉罐扔进了垃圾箱，耸了耸肩。  
“我不在意。随你高兴干嘛就干嘛。”  
“不在意？那可真让人失望，我刚才还以为你是吃醋了呢。”罗伊恶劣地微笑起来。

“哼。你就自己慢慢得瑟吧。”黑发青年冷笑一声，然后走到门边，从门边的挂钩上拿起他的皮夹克和头罩，“我一个人去查黑面具。”  
“杰森。”罗伊从沙发上站起来叫住了他，但是接着却没说话。  
“干什么？”于是杰森一边带上他的面具和头罩，一边问。  
“恩…………”红发青年为难地摸着脖子背，这是他不安时的一个习惯动作，只是杰森也很少见到这样的动作，“说实话，我的确是有点担心罗宾的安危。不过我更担心你。如果你真的对此非常不爽的话，我放弃。”  
杰森在胸前交叉起双臂，板着脸摇了摇头，“没必要。在和你搭伙之前，我一直就是一个人对付那帮罪犯的。黑面具这种货色我当然一个人就行，而且我也不会开自己的办事能力的玩笑。”  
“…………好…吧。祝好运。”  
“祝你的任务也顺利。也许成功后你可以直接要求回那支队伍里。反正你要是救了罗宾的命，他肯定会开派对欢迎你的加入，也不会踢你出队了。”杰森隔着头盔说道，发现经过头罩外部金属的过滤，他的声音比想象的还要显得冰冷。  
不过他在自己感到后悔之前，就已经甩上了门，迅速地离开了他的安全屋。  
他所记得的，只有关上门之前，他看到罗伊脸上露出的仅仅一瞬间的受伤表情。

————

也许他说的太过分了。  
杰森独自走在昏暗的街道上时，忍不住想。  
但是随后他摇了摇头，否定了自己的多愁善感。  
是的，多愁善感，这完全不是个适合用在红头罩，还有军火库身上的词。

毕竟他们俩早就过了那种还会相信什么‘关心’‘理解’‘友情’之类的年纪了。  
他们从来没有互相把对方叫做‘朋友’，或者‘搭档’。  
不开玩笑，在他们经历过那些被自己曾经认定的搭档背叛的糟心事之后，没人还会对这种词汇有什么好感的。

他们只是那种互相认同对方的想法，而且正巧也有相同的目标的合作伙伴。‘同事’大概是个比较合适的形容。最多是偶尔有些不带私情的床第之欢。就那些了。  
所以，他们才不会把对方说的一些屁话当真。罗伊不会，他也不会。

可这样的话，他就无法解释胸口里面一股无法宣泄的怒火到底来自何方了。

不管怎么说，今天对黑面具的手下来说肯定不是他们的幸运日——红头罩最后这么决定。

然后他停下了脚步。轻轻叹了口气。  
“也许今天对黑面具那伙儿来说是他们的幸运日。”他嘀咕道，然后环顾了下周围，“有什么事吗？先生们？”

几个穿着黑色防护服的身影从黑暗中显现了出来，手上都拿着明晃晃的短剑。  
“暗影……说真的，你们从来没考虑过一点有新意的出场方式？”  
“不愧是侦探的徒弟，敏锐的很。”苍老而优雅的声音从黑暗中传来，“或者这得归功于我女儿的培养？”  
“挑你想要相信的那个就行了。什么风把你吹高谭来了，雷霄？”红头罩抱起双臂，侧了侧头，“我以为你去香港找我的替代品的麻烦了。”  
“是的。我正打算去。不过我还欠缺一些助力。”  
“怎么？暗影联盟最近人事方面不景气吗？”  
“可以这么说，我们缺乏能够有效地对付罗宾的人选。所以我想要提供给你一个绝好的，亲自手刃你所憎恨的替代品的机会。”

这听上去就合情合理了，军火库的直觉没错，只是几个暗影的三流刺客是伤不了现任的罗宾。不死者把这个合适人选的位子留给了红头罩。

真够讽刺的。  
假设他答应了，到时候罗伊看到他也出现在香港，但却是他的对手了，那他脸上到底会是什么表情呢？  
杰森的嘴角几乎都翘了起来，还好面具完美地遮住了他的所有表情。

“那是个诱人的邀请，不过我没兴趣和暗影共事。”  
“请允许我把那个拒绝认作是觉得我提供的酬劳不够丰厚的借口。”不死者终于走出了阴影，身边紧跟着他忠实的护卫，“那我还有些你会更加感兴趣的东西作为酬劳。”

“嗤，我怀疑。”他耸了耸肩，不以为意，但是还是打算听听雷霄·奥古会开出些什么报酬。

然后，不死者露出了胜券在握的微笑。

————


	2. 军火库

一直到凌晨3点，杰森也没有回来。  
罗伊已经把手头所有的资料都分析完毕，把去香港的计划大概拟定好——比如伪造了一个当地保镖公司的假身份，并且替换了被分配到韦恩公司的私人保镖名额，这样是接近罗宾的普通身份的最快途径。  
他顺带还把杰森找的黑面具的资料也稍微过了一遍。以备万一杰森一个人应付不了的情况下他好立刻赶过去支援。  
不过杰森根本没有发来任何表示他应付不了的讯息或者信号。

最后，他决定还是躺床上去睡个3，4小时，然后再通过泽塔通道直达香港，省掉几个小时的飞行路程和一些不必要的安检上的麻烦。有个可以用作武器的义肢虽然很酷，但是使用公共交通的时候真心不方便。  
泽塔通道一直对他亮着绿灯，即使他被队伍除名了也一样。因为他和红箭享有同样的视网膜和声纹，要骗过机器根本毫无难度，而且他怀疑联盟或者队伍也没特别费心来设置程序把他排除在外。因为一旦使用泽塔通道，那他的行踪也会被联盟和队伍掌握到。绿箭还有红箭总是会多管闲事地来查他的行踪，确保他没有陷入什么特别大的麻烦里。  
他对此也无所谓，只要通行方便就没什么问题。  
毕竟，他和他的前搭档的关系还没恶化到像杰森和蝙蝠侠那样糟，所以他也挺乐意时不时告知他们自己现在的状态，或者偶尔去找自己的复制体蹭一两顿饭什么的。因为他和红箭的关系也一直挺良好，他也不太能理解杰森对现任罗宾的憎恶。

也许正是因此，他今天说的有些过头了？  
躺在床上的时候，罗伊忍不住这么想到。

他们总是这样一边争吵一边互踩痛脚的，不过一直以来谁都不会在意对方说的那些戳心戳肺的话。因为他们知道对方并不带恶意，或者，他们都会遵守着一条看不见的界限，从来不越过那条线。  
但是今天，似乎他们两个都有些过界。

他会执着于暗影联盟的案子这很正常，杰森本来应该理解。可是他没想到杰森对这个任务涉及的目标会如此抵触。  
再之后说的那些应该就是过线的话了。虽然他本意只是想开玩笑。  
而杰森在离开前对他说的那些也……

罗伊咬了咬牙，翻了个身，把被子拉过了头顶。  
他才不会把那个拿别扭当卖点的红头罩说的一些气话当真。  
反正等他搞定暗影联盟的事情，杰森搞定黑面具的那些军火后，他们俩又会没事似得的继续一边打击犯罪一边互相吐槽了。

只不过，今天晚上只能一个人独享这张双人床了，这感觉还挺冷的。  
——都怪高谭这鬼天气。  
他叹了口气后，把被子再紧了紧。然后强迫自己闭上眼睛开始休息。

————

第二天使用泽塔通道去香港的过程很顺利，机器报着红箭的代号给他放了行。

香港的时间是下午6点，他在那边的安全屋里面找了套合适的西装，防护背心，墨镜，还有其他一些私人保镖会使用的道具穿戴上。大致上还算像样。毕竟两年里面他可长了不少个子了。  
随后他调整了下时差，确认了机场的航班。韦恩家的小少爷的那班飞机会在2小时半后到达。  
最后确认了一下事先安排好的车辆后，罗伊出发去了机场。

突然出现吓罗宾一跳会是件很愉快的事情。可惜罗宾却在他的乐趣上浇了冷水。因为他完——全——没有任何惊讶的样子。

提姆·韦恩和韦恩集团的CEO卢修斯·福克斯一起出现在机场出口时，罗伊迎接上去，自我介绍了他伪造的假身份。  
“原先那位保镖怎么了？”卢修斯对于突然的人选更换很在意，“请原谅我向你的公司进行一下确认。”说完，他拿出了手机。  
但是提姆却按住了他的手，“没关系，卢修斯。是我要求换的人。”  
“哦？”年长的CEO意味深长地看了看他，“我能问下为什么吗？”  
“拜托了，卢修斯。之前那个人实在太严肃了。峰会要明天才举行，今晚的大好时光总不可能在酒店浪费掉。我需要一个比较熟悉这里的好玩的场所的人作我的私人保镖。”

哇哦，这个理由还能更加烂一点吗？罗伊暗自咋舌，但是表面上完全不动声色。虽然他自己早编了一大套人事变动的理由了，不过有人替他省却了解释的麻烦他还能有什么不乐意吗？

“呵……年轻人……不过你还是得为你自身的安全着想。”CEO挑起一边的眉毛，苦笑着说。  
“那就是我为什么还是找了个保镖，不然我早一个人溜出去了。”提姆撅了撅嘴，装的就好像真的是个任性的富家少爷似得。

“好吧……”福克斯叹了口气，妥协了，“不过别去危险的地方，别惹麻烦。在12点前回酒店，明天中午就有个座谈会需要我们出席。”  
“没问题。还有，答应我别告诉布鲁斯，行吗？”黑发蓝眼睛的少年用小狗似得眼神看着年长者，轻声恳求道。

装的还真是天衣无缝。作为一个以前也有过假装富家子弟的经验的罗伊都不得不承认。

最后福克斯答应了。罗伊开车把他们俩送到酒店，等酒店的接待生帮福克斯拿下行李，带他进入了大堂之后，他又按照提姆的指示驶离了酒店。  
车内只剩下他们两人之后，他总算是能够放下那副保镖专用扑克脸了。

“居然还能听到你说别人太严肃……是世道变了还是我的信息太落后了？而且你一丁点儿意外都没觉得吗？”罗伊率先打破了尴尬的沉默，带着玩笑的口吻说道。  
相对于放松下来的罗伊，提姆倒是卸下了他那个富家子弟的伪装，板起了脸，“2个小时之前我就得到了你使用泽塔通道的消息。然后看到目的地是香港，剩下的就没什么意外了。另外你伪造的那些借口证据实在太假了。”

“和你扯的理由比起来半斤八两。哎……我可真怀念那时候在莱克斯农场里面你看到致远族实验室被爆破时的表情啊。”罗伊耸耸肩，回想起那个时候还会因为夜翼突然指派他做领队时一惊一乍的罗宾，忍不住笑了笑。

但是显然提姆没有和他一样觉得好笑，他往车上的导航仪输入了一个地址，“去那里。”  
“夜总会？你成年了吗？”罗伊吹了声口哨，调笑道。  
“那是我在香港的一处安全屋。我们到那里后再商量雷霄·奥古和他的阴谋。”  
“……你又剥夺了我吓到你的另一个手段……”  
“蝙蝠侠一直在监视着不死者的所有举动，当然不会漏过他对这次的金融峰会的蠢蠢欲动。只是他没有时间从联盟的事务上脱身，所以才让我和卢修斯一起过来，表面上是出席这次峰会，实际上是监控暗影的举动。”  
“…………等等……这和我得到的情报有点不一样。我以为雷霄的目标是你。”罗伊若有所思地说。  
“我？”这倒是让提姆愣了一下。  
“是的，我得到的情报是他安排了几个三流刺客来对付你。我觉得那个不合常理，所以想着是不是有什么猫腻……不过如果他真正的目的是金融峰会的话，那就解释得通了。”  
“你是说，他只是打算干扰我。声东击西。”  
“合情合理，是我也会这么做。让你待在真正的目标现场的话肯定会很麻烦，不如提早把你引开。”  
“唔……”提姆向后靠到座椅背上，一手托着下巴沉思起来。突然，他抬起了头，通过前方的后视镜看向驾驶中的罗伊，看到罗伊也抬起眼睛通过镜子望向他后， 他说了声谢谢。

“啊？什么？”罗伊以为自己听错了。  
“谢谢，因为……那个……你以为是针对我的案子所以跑来香港，不是吗？我想我应该感谢你的关心。”  
“哈哈哈，别误会了。”他立刻大笑起来，左手扶着方向盘，右手义肢在空中甩了甩，“只是碰巧暗影要对付的人是你而已，就算只是个其他普通的有钱人，我还是会过来的。给暗影添乱才是我的主要目的。”  
“……哦。”提姆点点头，语气波澜不惊，既没有失望也没有气愤。  
“而且，如果目标不是你的话也许还更好，至少杰森就不会赌气不来了。”

这一下，罗伊总算如愿在罗宾的脸上看到一丝惊讶的神情了。  
接着黑发少年的蓝色眼眸暗淡了下来，他转过头看向车窗外，沉默了片刻。

“那么说，你现在和杰森在一起行动的谣言是真的？”他问道。  
罗伊只是耸耸肩，表示了默认。  
“他……过的好吗？”提姆接着问，这个问题让罗伊忍不住耸起眉毛。  
“呃……那要看你怎么定义好了？”  
“之前我和队伍在执行其他任务的时候，他去找了蝙蝠侠麻烦。但是蝙蝠侠和夜翼都对此事绝口不提。”  
“哦，那时候我还没和他组队。没什么情报可以提供给你。”  
“没关系……我只是想知道他的近况。”

近况？比如说恨你恨到把气撒我身上这种？  
罗伊把这些话都吞进了肚子。取而代之的，他说了杰森目前在盯梢黑面具的一些军火生意的事。  
提姆再次点头，随后就沉默了下来。他又将手举到了下巴处，看着窗外的景色思考了起来。  
罗伊不知道他到底是在想关于杰森的事情，还是雷霄·奥古和暗影联盟的事。

直到他们开到了目的地，提姆才又开了口。

“至少，在这一次的任务里面，你会帮我忙的，是吗？”  
“暂时的合作，那没问题。”罗伊纠正道，尽可能地表现出他没有哪怕一丁点儿的回归队伍的打算，“而且，我没打算听从你的指挥。”  
“我也不会奢望你听从我的指挥。只是……这次你可别再背着我设置些‘烟花’还兴高采烈地叫我看了。”  
“那听上去就是个很烂的把妹手段嘛……”  
“那就是你在和我的第一次合作任务里面做的烂事！”  
“哦……别在意这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”罗伊无所谓似得推了推脸上的墨镜，然后下车替提姆打开了车门，换上了职业保镖的语调，“韦恩先生，我们到了。希望你有这个夜总会的会员卡。”

他们穿过门外人群和夜总会的保安，用提姆钱包里的金卡顺利地进入了夜总会，然后走进一部需要刷内部会员卡才可以坐的电梯。  
而提姆的卡显然不仅仅是内部会员卡这么简单，它还能开启几个内部会员卡也无法到达的楼层。  
最后他们走进一个对外封闭的楼层，提姆在某件房间前又输入了几道密码和认证声纹。两人一起走进了罗宾的安全屋。  
“事实上，这是蝙蝠侠原先用的，不过他又准备了新的地方，所以这个地方我可以随意使用。”提姆简单的解释了一下。  
罗伊只是点点头。然后决定开始正事，“我想我们可以从现有的资料查起。被暗影雇来绑架你的三个刺客的资料，我现在给你。能够定位到他们的话我们就主动出击。”

提姆默默地打开了电脑，接受了罗伊传送过来的资料。开始执行起了定位程序。  
在程序给出结果之前，他们俩都换上了制服。  
罗伊注意到，提姆相较于他们首次一起执行任务时的样子长高了一些，但是并没有变壮。以一个英雄的标准来看，仍然有些纤细。  
对方似乎也在反过来打量他。  
“你的义肢，好像和一开始不一样了。”黑发少年一边带上多米诺面具一边说道。  
罗伊看了看自己的右手，耸耸肩，“卢瑟那个奸商生产的东西，就是逼着你不断花钱升级换代的。比日本的电器商还坑爹。”  
提姆被这个形容逗笑了，他腼腆地弯了弯嘴角。然后他看上去似乎还再想问些什么，但这时定位程序发出了程序结束的蜂鸣声。于是他转身查看起了结果。

“那三个人在2天前就已经到达了香港，两名已经假扮成了我和卢修斯住的酒店的内部工作人员。还有一个，入驻了对面的酒店。应该是个后备人员。”他简洁地把程序的输出结果说了一下。  
罗伊点了点第三名刺客的头像，“那个后备人员应该是个很容易的切入口。”  
“也许太简单了。”提姆摇了摇头，“简单地像是在等你上钩。”  
“你是说我的消息来源可能就是个陷阱？”罗伊抱起双手哼唧了一声，歪着头想了想，随后承认道，“不过……也不是没那个可能性。那么，蝙蝠那边获得的资料呢？有什么可以切入的地方？”  
“你指……峰会？”  
“没错，如果他们的目标不仅仅是你一个人，而是整个峰会的话，那他们显然需要一个能够策划和组织他们所有勾当的地方。而且光是执行计划的那批人就得有个住处。”  
“有道理。”罗宾若有所思地敲着桌面，然后又看了看布满虚拟屏幕的资料，调出了明天就要开始举行的金融峰会的相关资料“也许……”  
“查一下负责这次峰会后勤的活动策划公司。”罗伊抢先说道，指了指峰会的策划公司的标记。  
提姆回过头看了看他，然后微微一笑，“这正是我想要下手的地方。”

说完，他的手指快速在键盘上敲打了一串新的命令。要求电脑调取出关于这次峰会的组织公司的所有资料。  
几乎是罗宾按下回车的同时，电脑就再次发出了一阵蜂鸣声。

“这什么电脑处理速度这么快？”罗伊忍不住吐槽道。  
但是提姆的反应却很紧张，“不，这是警报声。有人闯进来了。”他边说边挥手调出了另外几个虚拟屏幕，显示着电梯和楼道里面的监视画面。  
电梯是空的，走道里面有几个鬼鬼祟祟忍者打扮的刺客。  
“暗影。”罗伊一眼就认出了那种打扮。  
“他们是从外面翻窗进来的。”提姆回放了一下监控画面  
“但是他们怎么知道我们在这里的？你看，要是一个安全屋的位置被敌人知道的一清二楚的话那就不能称之为是安全屋了！”  
“不，他们不可能知道……这不应该……”黑发少年疑惑地摇着头，然后放大了映有入侵者的几个画面，“也许我们被跟踪了。”  
“那也不可能。我不会这么粗心。”罗伊皱了皱眉头，感到心中慢慢腾起一股怒气。  
他很讨厌被人看轻。所以要是罗宾的意思是他犯了某些新手也不会犯的低级错误的话，他可不想这么忍气吞声。

大概罗宾也察觉到了他语气中的尖锐成分，他看向了罗伊，解释说：“我没有责怪你的意思。只是提一下这个可能性。”  
“先别扯这些了。”罗伊直接了当地结束了这个令人不快的话题，心里想的却是如果是杰森他压根就连这种可能性都不会提。然后他快速扫了下屏幕，继续说，“入侵者有5个，先把他们都搁倒了后再盘问他们怎么发现这里的。”  
“好的。”罗宾也没有多说，直接拿出了自己的伸缩式长棍。然后放轻了脚步从房间的后门绕到了入侵者背后的走廊里。

看着罗宾行动的背影，罗伊不禁开始想，自己和罗宾们还真是有着奇怪的缘分。

他刚当上绿箭的搭档时，只有另外一个比他年纪还小但是却履历比他要长的少年英雄，那就是罗宾。他那时还幻想过也许有朝一日自己会和那个罗宾成为同伴。  
不过在卢瑟手下的失败断送了这一可能性，等他再次醒过来后，他知道过去的所有幻想都不可能再实现了。  
但是在他加入队伍后，第一个任务就是和第三代的罗宾的合作。曾经的愿望以一种奇妙的方式被扭曲着实现了。  
虽然任务总是磕磕碰碰，但是提姆——尽管那时候他还不知道他的真名——是个挺好相处的人。除了缺乏自信和太过拘谨以外。也许互相熟悉后，他们会成为好朋友。  
可惜这个想法还未成真，他就被第一代罗宾给踢出了队伍。  
再之后经过各种辗转，他和死而复生的第二代罗宾组成了一个两人队伍。他很难找出合适的词来形容他和杰森之间的关系。虽然并肩作战，异常合拍，但是并不是朋友，也不算搭档。至少他们谁都没有互相承认过对方是。  
最后是现在，即使暂时和杰森分开行动，他却再次和现任罗宾成为了临时组合。

不晓得是他的交际圈实在太狭窄呢，还是交友运实在太糟糕——罗伊一边移动到另一个门口，一边自嘲地想着。

之后罗宾朝他做了个行动的手势。于是他抛开了脑中的杂念，和对方一起冲出门。

——————


	3. 罗宾（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前言：稍微用了些红头罩之下里面的剧情，也多多少少用到了一些以前写的脑洞的梗。至于以前写的脑洞？我下次找时间发一下……==

二对五的战斗，本来有些吃亏。但是他们俩占据了地利和先机。而且被派来的刺客明显也不是什么高手。  
军火库和他先是出其不意地一人搁倒了一个，然后他们又分别和下一个对手缠斗了起来。  
提姆注意到了那个单独行动的第五名刺客被他们的打斗声吸引了过来，而且悄悄绕到了自己的背后。他摸到长棍上的一个控制伸缩的按钮，那个能够让棍子一端再弹出一段长度，而且弹出的力道足以让被击中的人暂时被剥夺几秒钟的行动能力。  
不过在他动手之前，本来在和另一个人周旋的军火库已经抬起义肢，上面自动展开的十字弓发射出一支箭，刺入了偷袭者的肩膀当中。  
于是提姆借这个机会抡起棍子，一前一后把夹击他的两名刺客都扫到在地。  
给还未昏迷的那人补了一棍子后，他抬头再次确认了军火库的现状。  
没有什么担心的必要，罗伊已经一个回旋踢让敌人失去了平衡。然后金属义肢直接了当地一拳揍到了他门面上。  
提姆清清楚楚地看到那人的两颗门牙带着血丝飞了起来。想必是非常的疼痛。

在那个倒霉的刺客倒地前，军火库一把抓住了他的衣领。  
“要昏过去也等会，先回答我几个问题。你怎么会知道这里的？”  
暗影联盟训练出来的刺客终究还是和街头小混混不一样的，他们并不会被痛揍或者威胁就吓得什么都说。  
“尽管挣扎吧，你们两个在哪里也是逃不开暗影的追踪的。很快你们都会被黑暗吞噬。唔呃！”  
他的话被军火库粗暴的打断了，红发青年用力将他按到了墙壁上，然后举起了他的义肢，慢条斯理地说道：“这家伙上周才刚刚装上了一个起电装置，不过我还没实际试过效果。也许你可以做第一个志愿者。”  
刺客的眼中露出了一丝恐惧，但是他还是闭住了满是鲜血的嘴，摇着头。  
耸了耸肩后，军火库的金属手掌上出现了呃一些蓝色的电火花，然后作势要按到刺客的身上去。  
提姆立刻抓住了他的肩膀。  
“住手，军火库。”  
“得了吧，神奇小子。别告诉我说蝙蝠侠就不搞这种威逼利诱的勾当。”  
“暗影的刺客是不会被这种威胁吓到的。你这是徒劳之举。而且……”罗宾耐心地解释道，但是他突然听到了一些其他声响。  
他把一根手指放到嘴前，示意军火库也安静下来，然后打开了微型电脑的虚拟屏幕。  
“又有其他人从消防通道进来了。”

军火库龇了龇牙，然后把愤怒的目光投向被他按在墙上的刺客。那名刺客虽然一脸的鲜血和痛苦神情，但还是得意地咧嘴笑了笑，“我说过，你们谁都逃不过暗影的追踪。你们很快会……”  
没让他说完，军火库就抓着他的脑袋直接往墙上撞了一下，咚的一声轻响后，刺客就无声地瘫软到了地上。

“好吧，无需盘问他们怎么知道你的地盘了。反正不管怎么样我们都不能留在这里了。”甩了甩手上的血迹，军火库边说边走向了对着外面的一排落地窗旁。  
提姆明白了他的意思，然后启动了这里电脑的自毁程序，随后跟着他走到了窗前。  
军火库一直等他抓好他旁边的一根窗框，才动手轰碎了一整面玻璃墙。强大的气流几乎把他们两人直接吹到了楼外。  
提姆看了看外围的建筑，对于钩锁来说都有些距离。于是他向军火库伸出了手。  
对方抬起一边眉毛看了看他的动作，像是无声地在问你想干嘛。  
“我的披风可以先带我们滑翔一段距离，近处的建筑高度差太大，远的钩锁射不到。”  
“哦……我本来想借助爆破的冲力推我们俩一段距离的。不过既然你可以带着我滑翔一段那显然更加完美。”

“……”提姆花了1秒钟处理了罗伊刚才那句话的含义，然后怒吼了起来，“你想炸掉我的安全屋！？？”  
“别浪费时间了，走吧。”红发青年回头看了看已经逼近到门口的暗影刺客们，甚至没费神回答他的问题，直接一把抓住了他的手，纵身一跃。  
那一瞬间，提姆觉得自己的内心确确实实地飘过一个索性放手让军火库摔死在楼底得了的想法。不过最后他还是反过来握紧了对方的手，然后启动的斗篷里面内置的滑翔翼骨架。两人直到滑到较远处的一座高楼附近才放开手，分别射出钩锁，荡到了较为安全的地点。

“我刚才说什么来着？不要随便背着我设置炸弹到处搞爆破的！结果你立刻就打算炸了我的安全屋！？”一着地，提姆就立即接着刚才被打断的话题爆发了起来。  
“你的安全屋已经被暗影发现了，难不成你还打算等这事过了后继续搬回去住？”  
“那你也不能说炸就炸！你就不能用点正常的思维来思考行事计划吗？”  
“我用了，这也是阻止那群暗影继续追踪我们的好手段。现在引爆还是来得及的。”罗伊晃了晃手中的起爆器。  
“不行！住手！！”提姆立刻夺过了那个装置，放到了旁边，“而且这不是重点！我的意思是，你每次思考下一步行动的时候能不能多想想其他人？你不能一直这样想干嘛就干嘛，根本不顾同伴的安危或者感受。”  
“嘿，刚才是谁从那个刺客的偷袭下救了你小命的？”  
“事实上，我已经准备好反击那个偷袭者了。不过，就结果来看，还是感谢你的帮助。但一件事归一件事。”  
“哈……当上领队了就是口气不同了啊？比以前还要装模作样呢。”军火库耸了耸肩，然后站起身子，拍了拍衣服上的灰尘。  
“因为我需要对我身边的同伴负责任。”提姆盯着他的脸，一字一句地说道。说完才从地上站了起来。  
“我之前也说过，我们只是暂时合作，并不是同伴。我无意用你的那一套来行事。”军火库收起义肢上的钩锁装置以及脸上嘲讽的微笑，冷冷地说道，“如果你看不惯我那套，也没必要和我合作。既然你觉得你压根就不需要我的多管闲事，可以一个人保管好自己的小命，那很好，请自便。”说完，他朝楼顶的逃生梯入口走去。

“不，在看到你这样的行事风格后，我更加不会让你单独行动。”提姆边说边挡到了军火库面前，不过为了不再进一步刺激他的反抗情绪，他没有摆出任何想要动武的举动，“我们都想阻止暗影联盟和雷霄·奥古的阴谋。而那也是目前最为重要的目的。越是尽快结束这个案子，对我们两人都越有好处。”  
“除了一个问题——某些正直而高贵的队长先生对于他的合作人的行事方法非常不屑。”军火库朝他摊了摊手，毫不留情地挖苦道。  
提姆握了握拳头，提醒自己不要被几句话就激得失去冷静。他深呼吸了几口，然后才冷静地向对方解释道：“你是打算炸毁一个楼层，而那座楼的底下还有一家夜总会。如果不凑巧的话，你会伤害到那里的平民。”  
“我当然会精确地算好炸药的分量和位置，楼下的人最多只能听到点声响。而且现在我什么都没引爆，你还在唧唧歪歪什么。”  
“军火库！我要说的就是你这种根本无所谓其他人怎么样的态度！”结果，他还是成功地被军火库激怒了。  
“而我要说的是——”军火库脸上的多米诺面具跟着他的眼睛一起眯了起来，他走到提姆跟前，伸手戳了戳他的胸前的R标记，“看不惯，就滚。”  
“不，你需要改变这种态度。不然你可能引起和暗影联盟差不多的麻烦。”不知道为什么，提姆就是不想在这里让步。尽管他知道现在他说的话，效果只能适得其反。看来在和他人交涉的技巧上，他还需要和海少侠多学着点。不过现在显然为时已晚。

“我为什么要听你的意见？前一任罗宾可从来没对我的这点有过任何意见。我们的合作也从来没什么问题。”罗伊手上的力道也加重了，几乎要把提姆往后推去。  
提姆咬了咬牙，往前倾了倾身子，“我不是杰森。”  
“你当然不是，我现在可巴不得能和杰森在一起行动呢！”

“哇哦，我都不知道应该感到高兴还是悲哀了，你只有这种时候才开始想到我的好吗？”  
一个低沉而富有磁性的声音插入到了两人的争吵当中。  
提姆几乎倒抽一口冷气，他完全没发现这里还有第三个人在场。而且，那一句话的内容让他不得不在意起说话人的身份。

但是这怎么可能？罗伊说过他因为抵触自己的关系而没有参与这个案子。  
那为什么他现在就在这里？

“杰森！？你怎么来这里了！？”军火库倒是立刻把戳在他胸口的手拿开了，三步并两步地跑向了楼顶水箱阴影处的人影旁边。  
人影也从阴影里走了出来，外面的亮光照在他红色的头盔上，他只是朝提姆的方向看了一眼，随即把脸转向了他的伙伴。

提姆感觉到喉咙似乎被无形的手掐紧了一般，一句话也说不出来。

“别跟我说你已经解决了黑面具了。我不信你现在牛逼到这个程度。”军火库倒是和红头罩熟稔地交谈了起来，一边说还一边伸出左手轻轻锤了锤对方的胳膊。  
红头罩只是轻轻哼了一声，“好吧，我事后想了想，觉得黑面具那张恶心的脸就算露出绝望和愤怒的表情，也没啥看头。还不如找找老不死的麻烦比较有意思。这点上你还是说的有点道理的。”  
“我一直很有道理，可是你昨晚没好好听！”  
“拜托，是人总有脑子发热的时候。”杰森说。  
提姆可以发誓，即使隔着一层头罩，他仍然能感到对方往自己这里瞥了一眼。

“那么……现在你加入我们的阻止暗影和雷霄·奥古的不轨阴谋的正义小队了？”军火库脸上又恢复了笑容，他向杰森伸出手问道。  
“我们？”红头罩歪了歪脑袋，然后用让人如坠冰水似得冰冷语气说，“我以为你刚打算和我的替代品分道扬镳了。”

无论如何，被叫做替代品永远不会是件让人高兴的事。提姆忍不住抿了抿嘴。尽管他曾经多么希望能真实地见上第二代罗宾——见上杰森一面。

在他成为罗宾之前，他就花了无数的时间去收集蝙蝠侠还有罗宾的情报，主要是罗宾——迪克的，但是他后来自然也注意到了继任的杰森。羡慕着那个男孩的幸运，也为他感到高兴。  
他幻想过自己如果有一天也足够幸运成为罗宾会是什么情景。但是他却没想到，他成为罗宾的契机，却是另一个男孩的死亡。  
之后他在正义山底下的溶洞里无数次的瞻仰着杰森的遗像；或者是查看着所有有杰森参加的任务记录——只是想要拼凑出第二代罗宾的面具下面，到底是一个怎么样活生生的男孩子。  
他也是一个蝙蝠侠与罗宾这组活力双雄的粉丝吗？他是不是和他一样凭着一些契机和侦探技巧猜出了蝙蝠侠与罗宾的真实身份才当上罗宾的？他对参与队伍的行动是不是会和自己一样抱有不安？如果他是和迪克一样，换了另一个身份，然后提姆再继任上去的话，那他们会不会成为好兄弟，就好像迪克和他现在那样？

这些猜想在某次任务结束后，无意中听到的蝙蝠侠与夜翼的对话中被打破了。  
他从只言片语中知道了杰森被雷霄·奥古复活的事情，同时也知道了他成为了蝙蝠侠的敌人——新的红头罩。  
之后他就一直在悄悄关注着红头罩的消息。  
后来夜翼发现了他的举动，和他谈了这整件事情。他问过夜翼，是不是自己现在脱下罗宾的制服，杰森就不会再憎恨蝙蝠侠了？  
夜翼只是悲哀地摇摇头，说了句“他已经变了。”

他本来就不认识过去的杰森，自然也不知道夜翼的所谓“变了”到底是什么样的变化。  
他只是想着要见上杰森一面，亲眼确认自己的前任，究竟是个怎么样的人。

然后现在他如愿了。他却不知道接下来应该如何应对了。

“你刚才不说了嘛，是人总有头脑发热的时候，刚才我们只是都在头脑发热地吵架而已。对吧？罗宾？”军火库的话把他拉回现实。  
现在的罗伊看上去怒气都消了，看来杰森的出现让他心情好了很多。他甚至把刚才针锋相对的争吵都放下了。  
趁这个机会，他也应该退让一步。毕竟一切应该以大局为重。

“我为刚才的冲动道歉。”提姆像是终于找回自己的嗓子一般，用有些沙哑的声音说道，“我只是希望这件事情能在最小限度的破坏下顺利解决。”  
“我尽力。”罗伊勉强点点头，然后把目光转向红头罩。  
红头罩摇摇头，“我看不出有什么必要继续和他合作，既然他这么不能认同我们的做法的话。而且我也没有意思和他一起行动。”  
“我以为你跑来香港是终于放下对你继任者的芥蒂了。”  
“闭嘴，哈珀。我只是在担心你又惹什么麻烦！”虽然隔着头罩看不见杰森的表情，但是从他的声音中能够感觉出他说这话时咬牙切齿的表情。

“哦……”军火库抬了抬眉毛，露出一副受宠若惊的表情，“……这可让我有些感动了。”  
“别和我插科打诨，哈珀。现在立刻跟我走。”说着，杰森直接抓住了罗伊的一条胳膊，想把他带离这处楼顶。  
不过罗伊甩开了他的手，“等等，杰森。首先，成熟点。现阶段我们没有暗影的线索了，而他们显然会接着来追杀罗宾。和他在一起我们才能反过来抓到暗影和雷霄·奥古的马脚。不管你有多讨厌罗宾，就忍这么一晚上，行么？”  
“另外，不管你们怎么决定，我也不打算让你们两个单独行动加胡闹。”提姆换上了蝙蝠侠真传的扑克脸，走到了另两人的身边。现在并不是因为杰森的话而动摇的时候。

“没必要守株待兔。”杰森看了提姆一眼，“雷霄·奥古的目的不仅仅是替代品的命。还有明天要举行的金融峰会。届时到场的各大企业巨头，对于暗影来说都是值得绑架或者套取资料以及情报的绝好目标。他们可以借此做一笔大生意，甚至操控全球的经济。你们应该去查查这次峰会的幕后策划公司。”  
“我们之前的确在查。”提姆立刻说道。  
“但是还没得到结果就被暗影的刺客打断了。”罗伊接在他之后说，“看来雷霄对要了罗宾的命这件事情也非常上心。”

红头罩不屑地嗤鼻，“看来我的替代品也就这么点效率，蝙蝠侠到底是为什么选了你接我的位子？”充满挑衅的语气似乎就是为了故意激怒提姆。  
所以提姆用力吸了口气，然后咬住嘴唇，什么都没说。  
然后杰森无趣地耸耸肩，接着说了下去：“我已经查过那家公司了，虽然账目和业绩都做得很好，但是还是有马脚。十之八九就是暗影那群人的聚集之地。我知道他们的所在。”

————  
一句话吐槽：我是不是应该把这一章叫做“两个熊孩子欺负一个好孩子之章”？


	4. 罗宾（下）

今晚对于提姆来说，可以说是怪事不断，接二连三。  
比如脱离队伍2年多的军火库突然出现在他的面前，并且要和他合作对付暗影联盟。  
再比如说，红头罩的出现。

他对于自己的憎恶可以说是在提姆的意料之中。谁会对一个在自己死亡期间自说自话抢了自己位置的人有好感？  
所以，当杰森在诸多微词之后还是默认了他的同行要求，这才让他感到意外。

现在他们三人在杰森的带领下穿梭在香港拥挤的高楼丛林的上方，楼房与楼房之间的狭窄间距让他们都不怎么需要使用钩锁就能安然跃过两座楼的空隙。

目的地是这次峰会的幕后策划公司。他没有来得及在暗影的刺客袭来之前取到那个公司的资料。但是杰森却顺利地查到了。  
不管他现在自称什么，又在做什么。他过去毕竟是个被蝙蝠侠训练出来的罗宾。

也许是个比自己更出色的罗宾——看着前方红头罩的背影，提姆想。

一路上的气氛有些压抑过头。他只是一声不响跟在另外两人的身后。  
红头罩也尽可能地保持着沉默，只有在军火库和他聊天的时候才有一搭没一搭地回着话。而且找尽所有的机会讽刺和挖苦着现任的罗宾，或者拐弯抹角地表达着他的不快。  
几次之后，军火库也就不再开口了。

在沉默中，他们到达了目的地的天台。这是一幢不怎么起眼的办公楼，按照杰森给他们的资料来看，那个策划公司只是租赁了办公楼的三个楼层。但其实整栋楼的产权，经过抽丝剥庐的调查之后，被发现都是属于雷霄·奥古的。  
如果暗影们要在香港大动手脚，这里毫无疑问是他们最有可能的藏身之地。

“那么……入口呢？还有这里的保安系统如何？”军火库看了看四周后，问杰森道。  
红头罩只是耸耸肩，“我们之中不是有个黑客高手吗？”  
提姆怀疑杰森其实早就查好所有的资料了，所以这只是随便扔给他的一个挑战。  
他默不作声地打开护腕上的电脑，连接了楼里的一个无线信号，随即入侵了大楼的保安系统。获取了整座大厦的立体视图。

“那边的通风管道可以到达内部，楼道和电梯里面的摄像头也都锁定了。我们进去吧。”他对另两人说道。然后看到杰森一早就站在他指定的管道旁边，挪开了管道口的栅栏。

他果然早就知道了。

没和他们多话，杰森就钻进了管道当中。军火库跟上前去，但是提姆悄悄地拉住了他。  
“干嘛？”  
“请把你身上的炸弹都给我。”提姆简短但是坚定地说道。  
“为什么？！”  
“你真的需要我说原因？”  
“我根本不用听你的命令！”  
“这不是命令。”提姆摇摇头，“是请求。罗伊，拜托你。你已经有足够的武器可以对付这座大楼里面的人了。”  
军火库抗拒的态度稍微减弱了些，他抿起了嘴，似乎还是不太愿意。  
“我仍然觉得你还是个英雄。所以我不希望看到你做出伤害到普通人的事情。”

事实证明，军火库是个吃软不吃硬的人。他撇了撇嘴角，从腰带里拿出一些箭头大小的圆锥型黑色固体，交到了罗宾的手上。提姆则把这个交涉心得悄悄地记在了心里。  
“本来是红箭用在他的定向爆破箭头上的。我做了些缩小和改良。爆破的力量只会集中在一个方向，其他几面根本不会有什么破坏力。你根本是瞎担心。”他一边交货，一边不满地说道。

“是吗……”提姆悄悄松了口气，“那我在结束后还给你。”  
“切。”军火库只是咂咂嘴，然后就转身也跳进了通风管道。  
提姆把没收来的炸药都放到靴子的暗仓里面去后，跟在他后面钻了进去。

——

他和罗伊抵达大楼内部时，杰森已经在走道里面抱着胸等着他们了。  
“你们在磨蹭些什么？”他不耐烦的说，提姆猜测他面具下面肯定是紧锁着眉头。  
“在讨论今晚这里会不会放烟花。”军火库耸耸肩，看见杰森不解地歪过头后，转移了话题，“我们现在往哪里走？”  
“地下。”提姆把大楼的立体视图展开在他们面前，“这楼的地基和地下楼层数量也和对外宣称的不符。”

“那个策划公司所在的20-23层也值得调查。”杰森说，“我们可以从他们的资料找出一些他们之后的行动计划。”  
思考了一下之后，提姆点点头。这的确也是个调查重点。他没有想到。  
“那么先去23层，然后再到地下楼层调查。”军火库就这么定下了计划，然后按下了电梯按钮。  
“最好还是分头同时行动。”杰森说。  
“那怎么分组？”军火库回过了头。

这是个很大的问题，提姆默默地想，3是个尴尬的数字。

“既然你们两个肯定没法组一队。”罗伊边说边指了指罗宾和红头罩，然后又指向自己，“我想我就变成了抢手货了？也许你们可以猜个拳，我跟着输掉的那个人，因为输家的运气显然比较需要个帮手。”  
“呸，开什么玩笑。”杰森啐了一口，“你是我的搭档，为什么我还得和他猜拳？”

“哇哦……杰森……哇哦……”红头罩的话让军火库整个人都愣住了，他的脸微妙地扭曲起来，先是异常的惊讶，然后又露出一副想笑又不敢笑的样子。最后他举起双手做出安抚对方的动作，边说，“真的……我说，杰森，你快吓死我了。以前你可从来没表现出过这么……唔……强烈的占有欲？我简直受宠若惊。”  
提姆注意到杰森的肩膀一下子绷紧了，拳头也握了起来。  
但是红发青年显然还在不知死活地一边贼笑一边喋喋不休，“不过你能这么坦率我觉得挺好，至少我的自我感觉好的不能再好了了。看来我应该经常这么干。”

“够了。”红头罩火大地打断了他的话，这时电梯门也正好打开了，他大步地踏了进去，“我一个人去调查那家公司。你们两个去地下的楼层。”  
“不，还是三人一起行动更为安全。”提姆跟着走进电梯的时候，说道，“我可以远程入侵到策划公司的数据库。没必要实地闯入那片办公区域。”  
“好像我没试过似的，他们的防火墙太坚固，破不了。”  
“只是你破不了，不代表我也不行。”提姆觉得也许这话说的太嚣张了些，不过之前杰森的多次挑衅的确是把他本来不怎么大的竞争心给激发出来了。  
这实在不是他理想中的和前任罗宾面对面交流的方式，但这也都是给对方的态度逼出来的。

听了他的话后，红头罩显然也感觉到了他的对抗态度，于是在胸前抱起双手，微微抬起了下巴，“那你浪费什么时间？”  
提姆赌气地瞪了对方一眼，然后集中精神开始了他擅长的工作。

————

电梯只能到达地下2层，再往下走的话他们显然得找另外一个入口。

提姆一边分析着目标资料库的防火墙，一边修改着自己的程序代码。  
在电梯到达地下二层时，他攻克了外层的几道防护程序。剩下的就是破解数据库的密码了。这种事情只要让自动破解程序去做就行了，他添加了一些后续数据读取和传送的代码后，就让程序自己去搞定他需要的资料了。  
之后他跟上了走在前面的红头罩和军火库。杰森快步在前面带着路，那个熟门熟路的样子再一次显示出他一定事先查好这栋楼的地形和暗影的基地场所了。  
他和军火库两人就负责警戒周围的情况。  
地下二层是个停车库，提姆一边走一边查看着这一层的地图。然后他注意到了一道本不应该存在的铁门。杰森正是带着他们往那边走。  
那个隐秘通道的入口前面果然有人把守着。两个保安打扮的暗影刺客。他们悄悄地放倒那几个守卫后，这次是杰森一声不响地破解了密码锁，然后他们进入了能够通往更下层的电梯。

电梯门打开后，他们面前出现了一条金属加固过的走道，地面和墙壁的交界处亮着昏暗的红光。  
“这才像是一个邪恶组织的巢穴了。”军火库环顾着四周，然后感慨道，“我们没白跑一趟。”  
“警戒点，军火库。”提姆在他身后压低嗓子提醒道。周围的氛围让他有些不好的预感，感觉就像是在等着他们步入陷阱。而且他发现在这里收不到外界信号了。  
杰森只是轻哼一声，不屑的快步走到了前头。  
“喂，听到没啊杰森，警戒点儿啊。”军火库模仿着刚才提姆的语气，压着嗓子对前方的红头罩说道。不晓得是故意在嘲讽他，还是在和杰森开玩笑。  
提姆忍不住开始想，他是不是平时都这么开玩笑似得对待任务，又或者是在和杰森一起的时候才这样。

他们一路无事地走到一个巨大的仓库门前，提姆带着不安解开了门上的密码锁。他能感觉到脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来。这么明显的陷阱气息，显然暗影一路上没有安排什么人手，就是为了让他们进入这个仓库。他可以想象也许会有一支暗影的刺客部队在那里等着他们。所以在电子锁被解开后，他示意军火库和红头罩都做好战斗准备。

不入虎穴，焉得虎子。

他相信如果他们三人现在能够通力合作的话，应该可以顺利完成任务。  
即使出现意外，他也已经在进入这里之前就做了预防措施——给队伍发送了一个加密信息。

仓库门在指令下慢慢打开了。仓库内非常昏暗，他们能够听到里面有些机器运转所发出的低沉的轰鸣，令人感到压抑的红色光源来自和走廊上差不多的地面灯，还有机器上的led灯。  
提姆开启了眼罩内自带的热源探知，但是他不确定是否有效，暗影联盟有反热源探测的制服。  
探索结果是他看到了在仓库上层的地方有3个人影。一个魁梧的巨汉，一个较为矮小精干的身躯，还有一个是正常成年男性的躯体。  
如果没有猜错，三人应该分别是雷霄·奥古的得力助手，乌布，师尊*，和不死者本人。  
军火库在他身边轻声说了句“暗影大人物都凑齐了么？”，想必他也得出了和自己一样的结论。

在他们定下下一步行动之前，不死者却先出声了。  
“你们这么远一路过来，为何要止步于门前呢？“

他语音刚落，仓库顶部的灯光就被打开了。要不是眼罩的保护，突然亮起的刺眼光明也许会夺走他们一两秒的视觉也说不定。  
他们三人分别抓紧了自己的武器，小心翼翼地进入了仓库。

“呵，你这么隆重欢迎我们，真是受宠若惊。”罗伊是他们之中最先开口的。他只是用一贯的从容语气说着，但是身体的姿态却显示着他随时会进行攻击。  
不死者看了他一眼，然后视线移到红头罩身上，最后定在了罗宾身上。  
“我本来期待的是侦探本人来这里，但现在他的得意弟子代替了他。而过去的种种教训也让我知道不应该轻视你们这群少年英雄。所以，我希望你们喜欢我为你们准备的欢迎阵容。”雷霄边说边抬起了双手。  
然后他们听到仓库四周响起了悉悉索索的声音，大约10来名穿着全覆式电子迷彩制服的暗影刺客包围了他们。

果然，和蝙蝠侠前阵子更新的资料一样，那种防护服会让热源探测无法看见他们，而且，面具上的目镜还有着更加高级的侦察模式，烟雾弹会派不上用处。  
其他还有什么更加有效的以少对多的战术？如果是蝙蝠侠他会怎么做？  
提姆一边小步移动着，一边打量着周围的情况，脑中飞快地计算着各种战术和相应结果。军火库和红头罩两人靠到了他背后，三人不自觉地站成互相背对着的防护圈，真的混战起来的时候可以互相照应背后。  
对于这种相互信任，即使只是暂时的，提姆也很感激。

“擒贼先擒王。”军火库用只有身边的两人能听到的音量说。  
“我先制造混乱，然后你趁机干掉不死者。”红头罩点点头，然后从夹克里面摸出了几个金属小球，“闭上眼睛。”  
“等等，红头罩……”提姆并不同意他们的计划，但是还未来得及说出口，杰森已经把小球扔向了四方。

闪光弹纷纷炸开。

他不清楚刺客们的新防护服是否能够防御闪光弹，但是情况已经不容他再仔细思考了，他举起了长棍，趁着面前的刺客一时还未反应过来，攻击了过去。然后立刻往周围再补了几个爆破蝙蝠镖。  
军火库义肢上的导弹更加效率地混乱了战局。然后他冲入了尘雾当中，显然是去接近站在最高处观战的不死者了。  
于是提姆得和杰森一起应付这些麻烦的刺客。这种奇妙的共战关系一时间让他觉得没什么实感，一个小时前，他都觉得杰森会恨自己入骨到想杀了他。  
但现在他们却在把自己的背后交付给对方保护，合力对敌。就好像他和迪克的并肩作战一样。

这难道不是他一直都期望的情景吗？  
虽然是在这么紧张的战况下，提姆居然还是忍不住感到了一阵强烈的兴奋和喜悦。嘴角几乎都忍不住上扬了一些。

撑在棍子上踹翻一个刺客后，他抽空回头确认了一下红头罩的状况，但是视野里却没有他的身影。  
一丝担忧和疑惑窜上背脊骨。在能细想发生了什么之前，一名新的刺客又朝他袭来。他用长棍格挡住对方的劈砍后，接着顺势反击放倒了对方。然后他想再一次确认杰森的位置时，他感到右肩一阵剧痛。

他中弹了。

披风和凯夫拉背心阻挡了子弹，但是无法阻止那巨大的冲击力。他失去平衡摔向地面，疼痛让他差点一口气没接上来。  
扔掉长棍勉强在地上翻滚了一圈缓冲，他才不稳地半跪在了地上。抬起头，他看到了红头罩的手枪正指着他。

“……杰森？为什……”他现在还无法处理刚才发生的事情。是流弹吗？那么为什么他会拿手枪指着自己？  
“我都不知道应该说你太天真还是太愚蠢了。”也许是因为剧痛造成的，杰森的冰冷嗓音就像是从很远的地方传来似得。他的红色面具也显得有些模糊不清。  
“你…………”强迫自己从震惊当中冷静下来后，他发现没有一个刺客在攻击红头罩，然后又回想到之前过于顺利的入侵和行动，以及对方那么简单就默许了自己的同行，然后明白了一切，“……你和暗影联手了？”  
“我和雷霄只是目标一致，小小鸟。”红头罩耸耸肩，“太过轻信的知更鸟，总是很容易死的。我想你现在应该有切身体会了。”  
“不……”提姆痛苦地皱起了脸，中弹的肩部痛的他想大叫，但是这都比不过他现在内心的痛楚，“杰森，你不知道你在干什么……”  
“我当然知道。”他边说边把枪口瞄准了提姆的额头。但是一道不知从何蹿出来的激光击飞了他手里的武器。红头罩立刻转头看向那个方向，怒吼道：“看清楚你们射击的方向！你们这群白痴刺客！”  
这一秒钟的分神给了提姆一个逃脱的机会，他立刻扔出了烟幕弹，忍住疼痛逃进了层层烟幕当中。

“军火库！”一边跑，他一边喊着罗伊的名字，“红头罩现在是雷霄的同盟。”其实他并不清楚罗伊是不是也和杰森一样是雷霄的人。但是，他并没有其他选择。  
又有刺客从烟雾中冲了出来，提姆不知道能否成功和他对抗，右手现在还麻着，动弹不得。他吸了口气，左手握紧了鸟型的红色飞镖，在紧急情况下可以当匕首使用。

军火库及时出现了，他用义肢抓住了刺客的脖子，然后手掌上亮起一阵蓝色电火花。刺客抖了几下就瘫软在地上了。  
然后他用正常的那只手扶住了几乎跌倒的提姆。  
“你刚才说什么？”红发青年脸上充满了惊讶的神色，像是在怀疑自己听错了。可是罗宾的现状却让他困惑不已。  
“杰森……和雷霄联手了。”提姆颤抖着嘴唇重复了一遍，他自己说不清颤抖的原因，到底是右肩的疼痛，还是因为那个难以令人接受的事实。  
“那不可能。”罗伊立刻板下了脸，“杰森不会背叛我。”

“很可惜，那是真的。”说出这句确认的是杰森本人。他已经追了上来。手上拿着另一把枪。居高临下地看着另外两人。

TBC

*师尊：暗影联盟的主要管理人，名字是Sensei，其实就是日文里面老师的意思，不知道通常是怎么翻译他的，所以这里取意译，翻为“师尊”。


	5. 军火库（上）

罗伊扶着跪坐在地上的提姆，抬起头难以置信地看着红头罩。

这是一个玩笑吗？

“杰森，这不好笑。”他慢慢摇摇头，皱着眉说道。  
红头罩只是不屑地哼了一声，“我没想惹你们笑。”  
“那你以为你在干什么！？和暗影联手？你他妈的脑子还好使吗！？”他放开了提姆，几乎冲到了杰森面前，冲着他大吼道。  
然后他注意到刺客们的攻击都停住了。  
剩下的刺客重新形成了一个包围圈，只是静静看着圈中的三人。然后恶魔之首神定气闲地站在仓库的上层的护栏边缘盯着底下的动静。就好像在看一出精彩的戏剧一般。

罗宾勉强用一只手撑着地面，然后摇摇晃晃地站了起来，替他看好了背后的方向。

“罗伊·哈珀。”不死者静静地念出了他的名字，这让罗伊把目光从红头罩身上剥了下来，转而投向了雷霄·奥古。  
“你是个计划外的人物。”雷霄继续说道，“事实上，我并未期待你的到访，我的目的只有侦探的弟子。”  
“你应该期待一下，你知道我是不会放过协助卢瑟把我冰冻了8年的家伙的。”  
“容许我纠正一下，你在我们这里逗留的时间只有5年。”  
“都一样！”罗伊不耐烦甩手地打断了不死者的话，“你用了什么手段控制了杰森！”

是的，精神控制，一定是这样。  
不然罗伊想不出杰森会有什么理由和暗影联盟联手，还背叛了自己以及罗宾的信任。

“哦，精神控制……这就是你的想法？”不死者似乎被逗乐了，“你认为我复活了第二位罗宾，然后我就可以对他的大脑为所欲为？”

还能有其他解释吗！？  
罗伊感到胸中燃起了一阵狂烈的怒火，这群恶魔一直就喜欢这样为所欲为地操控着别人的意志和灵魂。如果现在杀掉雷霄·奥古可以解除他对杰森的控制的话，他会毫不犹豫的动手。

不……他还需要更多情报。

“你们对红箭就做过这样的事情。你们还操控过整个联盟。这次你们又想出什么新手段来操控杰森了？”罗伊激动地问道。只要能够从雷霄嘴里撬出一点东西，任何情报都是有用的。

“你的想象力太丰富了，哈珀。”红头罩抖着肩膀无声地笑了起来，代替了不死者的回答，“有些事情，根本不需要精神操控。比如干掉我一直都憎恨的替代品。只要有着共同的利益，有什么不能合作呢？“  
“如果你不是被操控的话，那么你简直就是疯了！你知道你在做什么吗！？”罗伊瞪回杰森的身上，“你在给恶魔之首做事！而他是间接害死你的人！”  
“但是我也复活了他，作为补偿。”不死者安静地插了一句话。  
罗伊没有理会他的话，他接着对杰森说，“听我说，杰森。现在我们联手，是能够打倒这里的人，还能永远地干掉恶魔之首的！”

雷霄·奥古轻笑了起来，他慢慢地摇着头，维持着优雅的语调，“现在的年轻人，多么有趣。但是从来没有人教过你们，这种过剩的自信心，才是要了你们的命的毒药吗？我以为你早就应该反省过你之所以失去8年时间的原因了。”  
“闭嘴……”一种愤怒之外的情绪开始席卷他的体内，让他的嗓子轻轻的颤抖了起来。  
“我想你应该也和杰森一样对我抱有一些感激之情，如果不是我，你在7年前，就会和卡德摩斯的所有标本都被一起销毁了。所以，我同样也是给了你第二次生命的人。而现在，我也是可以把这个馈赠收回去的人。”  
“一派胡言……闭嘴！”那种让他的身体几乎都要开始颤抖的情绪，是恐惧。他不由自主地伸手握住了他的义肢，后退了一步。

“军火库，冷静。雷霄是在故意刺激你，让你恐慌。”罗宾稍稍靠过来了一些，肩膀轻轻撞到他的后背上。他小声对他说着话，“深呼吸，集中在现在的情况上。雷霄不会在这里就杀了我们，不然他早就动手了。”

说得可真是轻巧，你又没有被人弄昏后一觉醒来就少了一只手以及失去了8年时间过！  
罗伊在心里恶狠狠地想着，但是还是努力稳住了呼吸，勉强咽了口口水，咬着牙说道，“我没有恐慌。”

他身上的武装是足够他保护好自己的。如果他不介意现在和暗影联手的红头罩，以及受了伤的罗宾的生命安危的话。  
他还有3发小型导弹，红外激光能够撑上好一阵子，十字弓的箭矢也很充足。  
他完全可以一个人杀出一条血路，至少逃出这里。

但是……这不就和当初抛下队伍里面的其他人的情形一样了？  
而且他不知道他能不能对杰森动手。  
最低限度，他应该把杰森说服回到他们的阵营之后，再和他，还有罗宾，三个人一起杀出去。

尽管求生本能叫嚣着让他立刻就启动义肢中的所有武器，但是他暂时地拒绝了自己的本能。  
最低限度，他应该再尝试一次……

“杰森，我最后再问你一次。你不是真的想要和暗影联手，对吗？“  
“你的固执有时候真是让我都自愧不如。”  
“你疯了！不管是怎么样的憎恨，你都不应该……你居然想杀了罗宾，一个和你以前一样的英雄，一个未成年人！！”  
“一个替代品。”杰森不带感情的补充道。  
然后提姆的肩膀绷紧了起来，他回头看了看杰森。罗伊只能用眼角撇到他脸上一闪即逝的绝望。

对于替代品的仇恨能够深到让你放弃你的原则？！罗宾甚至不是你死亡的原因！  
罗伊几乎想要抓住对方的脖子狠狠摇醒他。

然后，他脑中突然出现了另一个可能性，一个疯狂的想法。

——替代品……假冒者。

这就可以解释很多东西了——比如今天杰森的各种反常言行。  
但是他无法轻下判断。万一是因为他对罗宾的嫉恨让他失去的常态。  
他的确需要更多情报，他得想办法让红头罩和不死者接着讲话，他们讲的越多，也许露出的破绽也就越多。

罗伊的大脑渐渐的冷静了下来，但是他没有让自己的样子也冷静起来，他现在需要表现的不知所措，一片混乱。  
于是他咬紧了牙关，让痛苦和愤怒同时充斥在他的声音里，“你甚至不惜背叛我，在我们一起行动这么长时间后！”

红头罩似乎愣了一下，但是面具保护着他的脸，谁也看不出他脸上的表情。然后他耸了耸肩，“我给过你一次机会。”  
“……什么机会？”罗伊没有掩饰脸上的困惑。  
于是杰森继续解释了起来，“在我提出分组行动的时候，如果你那时和我一起先去调查20层的那个公司的话，我会想办法把你支开。”  
“你知道我是不会半途放手的。”  
“那也许我只能通过些武力手段让你退出了。但是那至少能保证你活着。毕竟，我们一起行动了这么久。”  
“那我还得感谢你念一把同伴之情？”罗伊提高了嗓音，“别和我扯谈了，杰森。如果你真的在意的话，你根本就不该和暗影联手！我宁可你还在忙你原来的计划！”  
“我把这话还给你，如果你在意我这个同伴的话，你一开始就别接手这个和替代品相关的任务！你知道我有多憎恨他！”  
“我……”  
“这一切都是你自找的，军火库。看，即使现在，你还是坚持和他站在一边。你根本没有把我看做是你的搭档。”

“……所以你现在也准备把我一起杀了？”沉默了一会，罗伊绝望地说。然后他双拳握紧，义肢上的红色LED灯骤然变亮。做出了打算拼死一战的态势。

罗宾似乎被他吓到了，他立刻回过头看着罗伊，“不，军火库。你得冷静下来！”一边说他一边伸出手想要按住军火库的肩膀，“你在恐慌，没法做出正常的判断！”  
但是罗伊甩开了他的手。他举起义肢对准了红头罩，表示着激光能量充沛的指示灯危险地闪烁着。  
“我说过，不会再让任何人捉住我。任何人！死都不会！”他歇斯底里地吼道，“即使要死，我也会拖着这里的人陪葬！”  
这让红头罩终于紧张了起来。他也举起了手枪，但是头部以一个很小的幅度微微侧首看了看楼顶的不死者。  
罗宾不顾他受伤的肩膀，抓住了军火库的义肢，“军火库！你不能再次这样。先冷静下来！”  
“闭嘴，罗宾！这都是因为你！”他再一次狠狠甩开对方的手，然后抛下了这句话。  
罗宾瞪大了眼睛，因为今晚接二连三的打击，似乎那副坚固的扑克脸面具也终于开始碎裂了。

不死者面无表情看着底下彻底激化的气氛，然后抬起手摸了摸下巴。  
接着他又开口了，“其实，就和我一开始说的那样，我的目标只有侦探的弟子。军火库，你并不是我计划内的一部分。所以，我并不会期望你的死亡。”

罗伊抬起头看向他。手上的导弹还是蓄势待发的状态。

“我可以看在杰森协助我的份上，放过你。只要你不再执意和罗宾站在同一战线上。”雷霄提出了一个诱人的妥协条件，“在我看来，你并不欠他什么，不是吗？那又何必为了一个甚至不是你的队友的人而牺牲你好不容易得来的性命？”  
他咬紧牙齿，瞪着恶魔之首。  
“我能够理解你对我的憎恨，但是，我也知道你是个很会判断形势的人。就好像你刚刚醒来去找莱克斯寻仇的时候。最后，比起空虚的复仇，你选择了一个更加满意的结果，不是吗？”  
“冷静下来想想，罗伊。这并不是很难的选择不是吗？”红头罩接着雷霄的话说了下去，一边放下的手枪，不想刺激他此刻脆弱的神经，“你对我来说一直是个很好的搭档。我们以后也能够一直是，只要你做出正确的选择。”

罗伊沉默了下来，但是本来剧烈起伏着的肩膀现在慢慢地平静了下来。  
他目光紧紧地盯着红头罩，然后又看了看雷霄·奥古，最后终于开口，“我凭什么相信你。”  
“我一直信守诺言。而且……即使你不相信我，难道你不相信你的同伴？”  
杰森点点头，“相信我，罗伊。把武器放下。”  
“如果我这么做了，那么我们今后还是和以前一样？”  
“是的，我们今后还是朋友。”

军火库义肢上的灯光都暗了下去。他转过头看了看在旁边盯着他们的对话的罗宾。  
提姆虽然保持着面无表情，但是罗伊能够从一些细微的地方看到他脸上的难受。这让他感到有些抱歉。  
然后罗宾无声地动了动嘴，从口型里面他读出了句“没关系。”  
确保现在的角度杰森和雷霄都看不见他的脸，他也用嘴型对罗宾说了一句话。“等着。”  
罗宾脸上闪过一丝疑惑，接着罗伊就将视线从他脸上移开了。他回过头面对着红头罩，然后放下了手。红头罩和不死者以及他的手下似乎都松了口气。

“我就只有一句话必须得告诉你。”罗伊对着红头罩微微扯了扯嘴角，“我和杰森从来就不是搭档或朋友。”  
说后半句的同时，他左手摸上了义肢上方的一个开关，机械手臂的两侧立刻弹出了十字弩的弓片，一支金属箭被自动上弦，然后飞快地射了出去。  
箭身闪电般没入了红头罩的大腿，随即发出了巨大的电流。红头罩立刻惨叫了起来。

“什……！”提姆还没来得及喊出来，就猛然发现，那声惨叫已经不是杰森的声音了。  
红头罩的大腿上的创口突然发生了变化，本应该流血的地方似乎融化了开来，流出了泥浆似得液体。接着他整个身体也都在电击的影响下开始了变化。

“……泥巴脸？！”提姆喃喃，瞪着面前的红头罩变回了那个能够易形的超级罪犯。  
“罗宾，行动！”军火库大喊了一声，往后一跳，靠到了罗宾身后，“我们离开这里！”接着他往三个方向放出了他剩下的3枚微型导弹。

罗宾的反应很快，他立刻配合着罗伊的动作开始往周围扔出各种飞镖和爆破球，同时查看着入口的情况。  
“不行，入口被关了。”  
“那就找其他出口！”  
“这里没其他出口了！”一边应战着，他一边瞄着地图，这是只有一个出口的密闭楼层。  
“该死！那就抓了老不死做人质！”罗伊咒骂了一句，然后抬起手往不死者所在的方向射出几道激光。  
但是雷霄身边的白色须髯的老者挥着武士刀把所有的攻击都挡开了。

“军火库，下面！把地板弄碎！”突然，罗宾发现了地图上的一个盲点，在他们所在楼层下方还有空洞。虽然不知道是不是可以通向外面，但是至少是个暂时离开这个恶魔巢穴的办法。  
没有任何废话，罗伊调整了激光的强度，把义肢当做焊枪使，准备在地板上烧个洞出来。但是地板的厚度比他想象的要高。而且一旦有人袭击过来的时候，他必须停下手里的活。  
“该死！这太费时间了。还不如攻击雷霄！”  
“集中精神弄出口，我来摆平刺客。”罗宾一边说一边替他挡住了一些攻击。  
以一个右肩受伤的状态来说，他真的干的很不错了。罗伊这么想，然后加大了激光发射器功率。  
——快了。他马上就能割出个能通过一人宽的洞了……

但是这时他听到一声怪物般的怒吼，泥浆形成的狼牙棒朝着他们扫了过来。  
他没想到泥巴脸居然恢复的如此之快。提姆推开了他，但是自己却被狼牙棒直接扫中，然后狠狠地被摔到了墙上，然后失去了直觉。

现在地板上的逃生口已经被烧开了，他一踩就能逃脱到地下。但是看着昏迷在墙边的罗宾，军火库咬了咬牙。  
如果他现在一个人逃走的话，那么之前的挣扎就毫无意义。还不如接受雷霄·奥古的条件呢。  
他必须带着罗宾一起离开。不能再一个人逃跑了。

他忽视了脑中不断让他逃跑的尖叫声，直接冲向了罗宾所在的地方。一边跑一边扫开了路上的障碍。然后费力地架起罗宾。  
泥巴脸挡在了他们和逃生口之间。  
“你会尝尽痛苦之后再死的，红毛小鬼！”巨大的怪物低声威胁道，然后他的双手像蛇一般地袭击了过来。

罗伊继续用电击箭反击，但是泥巴脸硬化的拳头将箭全都打开了，最后他只能勉强在那双水泥拳头砸到身上之前拖着罗宾跳开。  
他立刻又换上了泡沫箭，迅速在泥巴脸周围硬化的聚氨酯泡沫拖住了怪物的行动。反正他现在需要的也只是几秒钟让他们逃命的时间而已。把罗宾的身体抗在肩上后，他用最快的速度向逃生口冲刺。  
但是突然之间，他的脚被一团泥浆拖住了。他失去平衡，连同罗宾一起摔到了地上，然后缠在他脚踝处的泥浆变成了一个巨大的拳头，把他头朝下举了起来。  
“你可不能指望用那堆泡沫束缚住无形的我。”泥巴脸得意地笑着，把军火库拎在自己面前。然后在他能够举枪攻击之前伸出另一只手捏住了他的上半身。  
泥巴脸的手又融化成了软泥，堵住了罗伊的口鼻。

罗伊想用力的挣扎开，但是无法吸入氧气，手脚也头被和聚氨酯泡沫差不多的泥浆困住而动弹不得。  
渐渐地，缺氧让他的视线开始发黑。最后，他陷入了一片无知觉的黑暗当中。


	6. 军火库（下）

黑暗。  
寒冷。

周围什么都没有，他只能感到彻骨的寒冷。  
他忍不住团起了身体，然后发现他的右手居然还健在。他像是盯着一样陌生至极的物体一般盯着自己完好的右手，心中升起了一些恐怖和不祥的预感。

这是个梦，就和他每一次噩梦的开头一样。每一次，他在一开始都有着完整的肢体。  
然后情况就会急转直下。  
他盯着自己鲜活的右手上慢慢出现黑斑，然后黑斑扩散至整个手臂。被黑色覆盖的地方先是溃烂，肌肉萎缩剥落，露出里面的白骨，然后连骨头也被那些黑斑感染。  
虽然这个恶心的情景看上去很痛，但是他并感觉不到疼痛。

只有寒冷。

他大叫起来，但是没能发出任何声音。  
他只能眼睁睁地看着骨头也开始变黑，然后碎裂，变成灰烬。  
那种感染似乎还在往他的上臂蔓延。

突然之间，他的上臂有了一些感觉。  
那是一种滚烫的触觉，烫的他几乎想要后退，但是相对于周围的寒冷来说，他又很想留住这种炙热的触觉，即使那会把他给烫伤也没关系。

那种灼热的触感阻挡了黑斑的扩散。但在那之下的手臂，现在已经荡然无存。

不，不，不——！！

“……伊，罗伊……醒醒，罗伊！！”  
“不——！”他猛然坐了起来，一把推开了面前的人。  
之后他立刻伸手抓住了自己的右手手臂，惊魂不定地向下看去。机械的义肢连接在他的断臂下面。  
“不，我的手……不！”他一下子搞不清楚自己是不是还在噩梦当中了，只是疯狂地抠着义肢和躯体的连接处。  
“罗伊，冷静！你现在没事！”  
他的双臂被用力握住，阻止了他伤害自己的行为。然后罗伊才抬起头看了看面前的人。

——罗宾。  
他一脸担心地看着自己，脸上布着几道细小的伤口。  
“呼吸。你没事。呼吸。”罗宾冷静沉着的嗓音渐渐地让他的思维清晰了起来，“我想你做噩梦了。”

噩梦？他再次看了看自己的义肢……  
啊……当然……当然是噩梦……他的右手早就没有了，这个金属义肢也已经陪了他2年多了。

看到他情绪稳定下来后，罗宾放开了军火库的左手，但还是搭着他的右肩。  
提姆的温暖而干燥的手掌按在他满是冷汗的胳膊上感觉很好。就像是时时刻刻在提醒着他现在是活生生的状态。罗伊不禁怀疑，梦中的那种灼热触感是不是就是因为提姆握着他的手臂而造成的。

“现在好些了吗？”罗宾继续问道。  
他张了张嘴，发现喉咙干的像是沙漠一般，于是他只好闭上嘴，沉默地点点头。  
“那就好。”对方松了口气，然后放下了他扶在罗伊肩膀上的手。  
但那只手刚刚脱离接触，罗伊立刻伸手按住了它，让罗宾的掌心继续贴在自己冰冷的皮肤上。

罗宾似乎是被自己这个举动给吓了一跳。他稍稍瞪大了眼睛，但是立刻就恢复了普通的表情。他没有抽回自己的手，两人就维持着这个尴尬的动作坐在地上等了一会。

接触着罗宾的手掌，罗伊忍不住发现，即使是自己完好的左手，温度也低的可怕，几乎快赶上金属义肢的温度了。为什么罗宾的手就可以这么温暖呢？  
杰森也是这样，双手总是充满了热度。

果然是因为平常总穿长袖带手套所以比较容易保温吗？

看来他的思维终于冷静到足够他开始想些有的没有的事情了。他这才放开了罗宾。抬起头，沙哑地道了一句谢。罗宾淡然地摇摇头表示不客气。

接着他开始整理起现在的状况来。  
之前罗宾被泥巴脸击倒了，而他也没有成功带他逃脱，然后是窒息，昏迷。  
现在，他则是和罗宾共处于一个昏暗的囚室里。

活着。

不过他现在疯狂地想找个什么东西确认时间。因为如果再是一觉睡过了一个世纪的话……那他一定要把恶魔之首碎尸万段，弄成再也没法复活的那种样子然后拿去种花！

“你的手套，不见了？”这是他最先注意到的地方。罗宾没有带着他的手套，所以他才能直接感觉到他手掌的温度。  
“和腰带一起不见了。”罗宾抬了抬手，让他看了看自己的样子，“他们做的可真够绝的。”  
罗伊立刻检查了自己的义肢还有腰带。  
一样，义肢的电池被拿走了，现在他只能利用内置能源进行简单的义肢动作操控。十字弩的备用箭也都被没收了。

“该死。”他一边检查一边低声咒骂了一句，“这里是哪儿？现在是什么时候？”  
“应该还在暗影的基地里面。从身体上的感觉来说，好像是过了半天左右。我刚醒一会。然后就叫醒了你。”  
如果是半天那还好接受。罗伊暗自松了口气。然后站起了身子，开始检查自己身体有没有异状。罗宾跟着站了起来，但是脚步不怎么稳。

“你还好吗？你之前挨的那一下可不轻。”罗伊问。  
“还行，蝙蝠侠强化过我的制服，所以比较扛得住。”提姆捂着右侧下方的肋骨位置说道，似乎那里是主要受伤的地方。  
“肩膀呢？被杰……被泥巴脸枪击到的地方。”  
“只是痛，但是没伤到骨头和软组织。而且我很高兴这不是真的杰森开的枪。”他低着头说，后半句几乎轻不可闻。  
“很好……”放心的点点头后，罗伊开始靠着墙壁慢慢地查看起这间囚室来。  
提姆跟在他后面。

室内安静了一会，然后提姆忍不住又开口了，“其实你可以一个人先逃出去。我看到你已经快弄出个口子了。”  
“丢下你？让老不死的随便处置你的生死？”  
“你可以想其他办法回来救我，带上支援。我已经联系过队伍的人了，要是一定时间后没有接到我的后续信息，他们会过来的。”  
“那你是说我救你还救错了咯？”罗伊猛地提高了音调，回头瞪向罗宾。  
“我不是那个意思。我是想说………抱歉。”罗宾微微缩起肩膀，别开了脸，“我很感谢你没有扔下我。”  
罗伊咂咂嘴，把头转了回去，低声咕哝了句“跟蝙蝠学不到正常的道谢方式。”，但是罗宾大概没听见，因为他还在继续说着话，“很抱歉把你拖进这个困境…我应该在考虑的更加周全之后再行动的。”  
“行了。”罗伊打断了他的话，“现在道什么歉都没有意义，而且我也有一部分责任。如果我一早就看出来那个杰森是假的话，就不会落到这个地步了………”停顿了一下后，他一拳砸到了金属墙板上，“该死！杰森要是知道我被一团烂泥给骗的团团转，他绝对会嘲笑我一辈子的！”

提姆看着他，张着嘴眨了眨眼睛，“……呃……你现在就在意这个？”  
“干嘛？你更加想看到我恐慌得拿头撞墙？”  
“不……只是希望你的言行能够别这么两端极化……稍微折中和正常一点。”  
“哦是吗。那等出去后让你家家长准备个阿克汉姆的豪华单人间给我。”罗伊干巴巴地挖苦道，随后继续集中精神摸索着墙壁。

一圈走下来后，他们找到了房间的出入口。那是扇滑动式的金属铁门，没有超级力量的话肯定没希望强行掰开。而在罗宾手上的电脑被没收的情况下他们也没办法黑了电子锁。  
当然，他们也没人会穿墙……

“啊，这个时候才发现那群有超能力的家伙有多方便了！”最后，发现没希望脱出的罗伊抱着头，靠墙坐了下来，怨气冲天的低吼道。  
“如果有超能力的话，雷霄·奥古肯定会记得给我们带上能力限制项圈。”罗宾还是站在门边，客观的说道。这惹来了罗伊的白眼。  
“那么……我们现在就坐在这里，等你的朋友们来拯救我们。真棒，真是充满的希望！”罗伊尖酸地讽刺道。  
“等他们来拯救太迟了。我猜现在暗影联盟已经差不多开始对峰会的行动了。”  
“也许我该祈祷杰森扫荡完黑面具的军火交易后终于想起来他有个室友可能在香港碰到了麻烦然后带着大量的天启星武器杀来这里把暗影一窝蜂干掉把我们救出去？”  
“最好还骑着匹白马。”  
“啥？”罗伊皱起了眉头，抬头看向站在旁边的罗宾。窒息造成了听力下降还是理解力下降？刚才罗宾说了句什么？  
“白马，白马王子。你刚才那段话说的就好像期待白马王子来拯救自己的公主一样。”罗宾的嘴角微微朝上翘着说。

啊……难不成是之前被泥巴脸揍到了所以他脑子也坏掉了？罗宾居然在反过来嘲讽他？

“……切，那我还不如期待个意大利水管工。我们现在被困在地下！”愣了几秒钟后，罗伊总算想到了恰当的吐槽。  
之后两个人都神经兮兮地笑了起来。

真是太可悲了，这种绝望的情况下还互相开玩笑。他以为只有他和杰森才会干这种事情。  
他扶着额头摇了摇头，然后再次看向罗宾，“其实我觉得，真正的杰森他并不会憎恨你。只是他不知道要怎么面对你。”  
“这就是你怎么发现泥巴脸的伪装的依据？”  
“……不。我和杰森做过另外一些承诺。泥巴脸显然不知道那些。”  
“……可以问是什么样的承诺吗？”  
“………”  
“没关系，等你想说的时候再告诉我也行。我们现在还是先集中在逃脱这件事情上吧。”罗宾边说边敲了敲那道铁门，接着问道，“如果是你的炸药的话，要多少分量才能把这扇门炸开？”

“不用很多……不过你问这个干什么？我们现在可没有……………”罗伊说道一半，闭上了嘴，“你可别说……”  
“从你那边没收来的分量够吗？”  
“但是你身上的道具不是都被拿走了吗？”  
“靴子里有个暗仓，他们不知道。”一边说，罗宾一边蹲下身子，然后从靴子里取出了罗伊的那些微型炸弹。  
“还需要引爆器，没有那个可不行。”  
“你是说这个？”几乎是变戏法一样的，罗宾的手上出现了之前从军火库手里抢来的那个引爆器，“披风里面也有暗袋。”  
罗伊愣愣地看着对方，然后嘴角慢慢地咧了起来。“说真的，罗宾。要是我是个女人，我会爱上你的。”  
说完，他从全身僵硬而且脸红得一塌糊涂的罗宾手里夺过那些微型炸药，熟门熟路地安装在了铁门的四周。然后把罗宾扯到了房间的另外一角。按下了引爆器的按钮。

巨响引起了门外的守卫的注意，他们接近到铁门前的时候，军火库就和罗宾一起合力踹向铁门。门被一踢就倒，直接压住了一名守卫。剩下的两个在徒劳的反抗之后，分别被一脚和一铁拳搁倒。  
罗伊毫不客气地就收缴了他们身上的武器。再扔了一把给罗宾。看到对方皱着眉盯着那些火器的时候，他叹了口气：“当做钝器用不就行了，又不是一定要你开枪。”  
罗宾还是皱着脸，但是勉强点了点头，把激光枪扛上了。  
之后他又从昏迷的守卫身上摸出了几个通讯器和掌上电脑，一一扔给了罗宾。  
“从这里面能知道我们现在的位置和逃出去的路线吗？”  
“我们要先去控制室，通道大门还有电梯都是在那控制的。”罗宾边查看着掌上电脑上的数据，一边开始带起路来。

和一开始进入地下基地的单向通道不一样，他们现在行进的通道有些错综复杂。还吵闹地响着警报声，红色的地面灯闪的人眼花。  
所有的通道门也开始合闭起来。

“能快点黑了那些门吗？”  
“我在尽力！”罗宾的手指飞快地在PDA上飞舞，“好了。”  
他说完后，那些正在关闭的门就卡在了半当中。幸好缝隙足够他们一个一个挤过去。  
“你就不能让他们都重新打开吗？”挤过两扇门后，罗伊忍不住抱怨了起来。  
“就这点时间，还不是我的电脑，我只能强制暂停他们的运作。”  
“好吧……控制室在哪里？”  
“前面右转。就那里了。”  
等他们到达控制室门前后，提姆重新启动了通道闸门的程序，半开着的一道道闸门终于闭合了起来，把其他刺客都堵在了通道的另外一边。

“很好，现在就剩这个控制室的门锁了。”罗伊看了看蹲在门边专注于电子锁上的罗宾。  
但是罗宾的表情却不容乐观。“我不知道这台PDA是不是能够解开这道锁……这个锁是独立于他们的网络外的。”  
“那就用这个解锁吧。”罗伊拿起激光枪，打算直接朝电子锁上招呼上去。  
不过在他扣动扳机前，铁门发出了嗤的一声响，然后慢慢地自行打开了。

“哇哦……我不知道这门的智能这么高，一被威胁就开了……”  
“……里面的人！？”罗宾看到控制室内的场景后，倒抽了一口气。  
军火库也瞪大了眼睛。  
好几名刺客都横七竖八地躺倒在地上，毫无知觉。  
房屋内只有一个刺客背对着他们俩，站在控制台前双手按着控制板。

罗伊举起了枪，瞄准了对方的后背，“不要动，把手从控制板上拿起来，慢慢转过身。”

被指着的刺客重重地叹了口气，一边举起手，一边说，“这么慢……我还以为你们俩会在那间小黑屋里面亲热上一辈子呢……”  
隔着头盔，刺客的话听上去嗡嗡作响，充满了金属感。但是提姆和罗伊都立刻认出了那个声音。  
罗伊的枪口不由自主地向下垂了下去。

“杰森？”

刺客转过了身子，伸出一只手把全覆式面具摘了下来。  
虽然他脸上还是贴着一层红色多米诺面具，但的这毫无影响。他就是罗伊熟悉的不能再熟悉的杰森。

不过……

“我怎么知道你不是泥巴脸变得？”他重新举起了激光枪，瞄准杰森。  
“你认真的？”  
“说一些泥巴脸绝不会知道的事情。”  
“比如说你身上胎记的位置？”  
一道激光从杰森身边擦过，击碎了他身后的大屏幕。  
“你还有一次回答机会。”罗伊板着脸说，但是他能感觉到自己的脸烫的不像话。还能感觉到罗宾惊讶的视线在他们两人之间来回扫射。  
“好吧，要是你之前接受了雷霄的条件的话，我就不会留下来救你了。但是你遵守了诺言，所以我现在站在这里。满意了吗？”

“……你说的那个承诺？”罗宾的目光移回到他身上，轻声问道。  
罗伊喘了口气，然后微笑起来点了点头，放下了枪。

“那么，你现在得告诉我们你是怎么会出现在这里的了。”

————  
TBC


	7. 红头罩（上）

一天前  
高谭 贫民窟 

“如果我提供给你的，不仅仅是一个手刃你的替代品的机会。”恶魔之首一边说一边抬起手，“也给你的独臂朋友一个生存以及自由的机会，你觉得如何呢？”

杰森在面罩之下危险地眯起了眼睛。  
“首先，军火库不是我的朋友。其次，大概你不太熟英语，通常那种不叫报酬，而是叫做威胁。而且，是种没什么成功几率的威胁。”

不死者微微一笑，“你对他可真是充满了信心。”  
“那家伙虽然各种地方很混账，但是只有战斗方面是挺靠谱的。你们在香港的计划，不管是什么，也许现在撤销还来得及。”  
“那就太浪费了，我可是专程准备了情报喂给他，确保他会出现在我的计划里面的。”

杰森忍不住抬了抬下巴。“你又怎么确定他肯定会去香港？他更加会倾向于我提出的行动。”  
“是吗？那为何你现在是在单独行动？”  
“…………”他静悄悄地磨起了后牙。  
“让我猜猜，他对于这一次暗影的行动异常的执着。甚至让你开始疑惑他为何对于他过去的队友的安危在乎到这种地步了。我说对了吗？”  
“你在耍什么花招，雷霄？”  
“之前你们一起的行动里面，他哪一次是在有暗影的任务时，答应你进行其他行动的吗？”  
“你是不可能操控他的大脑的。即使之前你动过手脚，联盟也早就把那些暗示给清除掉了。”  
“精神操控，是种很微妙和精巧的技术。并不是只有卡德摩斯或者蜂后那种粗鲁的手段才可以称之为精神控制。”  
“……比如说？”  
“在远古的传说里，恶魔可以操控人心，那时可没有什么现代科技能够依靠。人心本身就充满了缺陷和破绽，只要稍加利用，你就可以操控他们做任何你想做的事情，而他们都不会自觉。  
“恐惧，愤怒，自大，都是很容易利用的破绽。而在那位年轻人身上……这些都不缺。再加上一些极其微小的催化剂，只要是不会违背他本人的意志的暗示，那就会和他的思想融为一体。我相信，即使是联盟，也无法检测出来我究竟在他脑子里面种下过一些什么。”

“不会违背他的本意，那你还期待他做些什么？没事就来找你们麻烦？在我看来他脑子里面成天想的就是这些了。”杰森开始感到了荒唐，他干嘛要浪费时间听个复生池泡久了犯老年痴呆的家伙在这里神神叨叨这些玩意儿？

“确实如此。这正是我们希望看到的结果。就好像我刚才说的，卡德摩斯或者蜂后用的是很粗暴的手段，彻底征服和剥夺操控对象自身的意识。而我则认为，只要了解一个人本身的性格和想法，那么轻轻地推一把，他就能朝着你设计好的路一直走下去。而他本人甚至不会意识到他在一步步走向你为他准备好的陷阱。  
“而我在军火库的身上，只期望了一样东西——混乱。我需要他成为潜藏在联盟或者队伍中的一个不确定因素，或者一个不定时炸弹。即使我们无法精确地操控他的行动，但是他会让他所在的队伍的行动变得破绽百出。于是，我们光明会也有了可乘之机。”

杰森抱起了双手，手指无意识地敲着自己的胳膊，开始推敲起恶魔之首的话来。  
“那就是说，他从一开始被救出来，就全都在你们的计划内？你们又凭什么相信一定会有人去救他，那时候联盟所有人都已经放弃对他的搜查了。”  
“红箭会坚持下去。就好像现在的军火库会坚持咬着莱克斯集团，还有暗影联盟不放一样。”  
“你们在红箭身上也……？”  
“联盟去除了他身上的卡德摩斯暗示，但是显然没有去掉我所种植进去的那部分。因为这是和他本人的意志非常契合的暗示，我想，火星猎人也许彻底把那当做了红箭本身的意识而忽略了。”  
“……”  
“看来我已经让你开始信服了。”

“那么你在计划些什么？”红头罩垂下双手，手指悄悄接触上了绑在大腿旁的枪套。

不死者看了看他的小动作，但是并未在意，只是接着说了下去，“唯一可惜的是，夜翼很早就把他给移出了队伍。很聪明，也很谨慎。然后很长一段时间，他成了阻扰暗影行动的一名法外者。我觉得现在是时候终结这个不确定因素了。而在此之前，他还可以完成他最后的一次使命。”

“……罗宾。”杰森默默地念出了那个他一直不愿提及的名字。

“是的，罗宾。无意冒犯，杰森，但他的的确确是最最像侦探的一位罗宾。小心谨慎，冷静沉着，曾经也许还有些青涩，但是几年的磨练让他越来越老练。我可以想象出他有一天青出于蓝的样子。所以……我得防范于未然。”  
“然后你就想出了这次香港的计划？”  
“他是个不会轻易上当的人，太过谨慎。我需要有一些人能够让他放松警惕。一个旧队友会是个很合适的人选。”  
“那你还需要我干什么？”  
“你当然是把罗宾彻底推进我的陷阱的最后一手。”  
“罗宾见到我只会更加警惕。”杰森冷哼一声。  
“对于你感到警惕，相应地就会减低对于我的潜在计划的敏感度。人很少能够同时集中在两件事情上。我能够把你的回应当做是同意吗？”

杰森别开头看向其他地方，然后问道，“如果我同意的话，你会拿军火库怎么样？”  
“他可以活下来，而且我会清除对他的大脑所做的任何一个细小的暗示。这样他就不会再执着于暗影的行动。而你的身边，也少了一个潜在的威胁。毕竟，像你们这样一起出生入死，你一定不会希望军火库因为他被激化过的求生欲而做出一些极端的行动，不是吗？”  
“……有道理，但是回头再想想…”杰森无所谓的耸耸肩，“我不觉得你们真的能那么简单就摆平他。而且，看他追着你们找麻烦显然更加有趣。相比之下他那些个神经质的毛病倒不那么重要了。”

雷霄·奥古只是沉默地看着红头罩，然后悄悄叹了口气，“杰森，你也曾是侦探的弟子。从我刚才的那些话里面，难道你就没有听出任何弦外之音？当我在说道如何操控军火库的时候，你就没有想到另外一个有着相同的缺陷的年轻人吗？”

愣了一愣后，杰森无声地倒吸了一口气，瞪大了双眼。

“你本来就有着比常人更加极端的是非观，以及更加强烈的情绪。可以这么说，你是一个比军火库更加容易预测，也易于操控的人。”不死者一边说一边看着他轻轻颔首，“是的，杰森。你也是我们特意制造出来的一个不确定因素。一个专门用来针对蝙蝠侠的不确定因素。那就是我为何要浪费复生之池的力量来复活你的原因。”

一阵狂暴的怒火席卷了他的整个大脑，在他能够说出任何话，甚至可以发出一声怒吼之前，杰森已经举起了手枪对准了不死者。  
与此同时，四周包围着他的刺客们也行动了起来。几名穿着和普通刺客不太一样的新型电子迷彩服的刺客挡在了不死者的面前，其他的刺客则也举起了枪，纷纷对准了红头罩。

一时间，两方人陷入了僵局。杰森用力咬着牙齿，努力地平缓下自己的呼吸。他思考着不死者的话的可能性，但却发现自己根本没有办法确确凿凿地否认他所说的一切。。  
“所以，是你操纵着我去找蝙蝠侠的麻烦？！”  
“不，那完全是你自己的意志，杰森。你对侦探的憎恶，对他的敬仰，对他的爱，这些都是你自己的思想。我所加的暗示，只是在你的负面情绪上小小地推波助澜了一把。就好像恶魔的耳语一般。”  
“……你应该感到后悔，这种暗示没法阻止我现在杀了你！”  
“这样你又能得到什么呢，年轻人？我是唯一可以把那些细小的暗示给移除的人。你，还有你的朋友。你所需要做的，只是一件对你来说毫无损失的事情——和我一起去会会罗宾。他一定会因为你的出现而大乱阵脚。之后的一切，就很简单了。这难道不是个很好的交易吗？”

“是啊，太完美了。”杰森放下了手，将双枪插回枪套里，然后又看了不死者一眼，“但只是对你而言……”  
说话的同时，几个烟雾弹从他手中掉落。在其他刺客反应过来前，狭窄的小巷里立刻充满了黑色烟雾。  
“红头罩可是有仇必报的。”声音从烟雾里面远远传出，于是拿枪的刺客纷纷朝声音来源扫射起来，但是显然都射空了。

恶魔之首略微惊讶地看着面前烟雾弥漫的街道，然后无奈的摇了摇头，“果然也是个难以驾驭的不确定因素啊……真是可惜……”然后他给身边几名精英刺客使了个眼色，“结束他吧。我不喜欢意外。”

随后，几名刺客点了点头，头部的全覆式面具闪起电子光点，之后开始了行动。

————

穿梭在贫民窟的小巷当中时，杰森还无法完全平息心中的波澜。  
雷霄·奥古操控了他的感情！  
在复活他之后，不死者故意封锁了一切消息，只让他知道蝙蝠侠放过了小丑的事实，以及他的替代品……新的罗宾的出现。一切都是为了加剧他对蝙蝠侠的憎恨。  
而他一直以来都觉得他的所作所为是在为自己伸张正义……但是结果那些事情，都正中了不死者的下怀。

军火库也和他一样…………

没有时间纠结这些了，他必须先通知军火库。杰森的头脑稍微冷静了一些，然后敲了敲头盔上的通讯器。  
但是耳机里面只有杂音。

“怎么……”他先是在想是不是通讯器故障了，然后察觉到自己身后多了一个几乎无法察觉的脚步声。是暗影的刺客。  
老实说，在红头罩的地盘上还能追踪到他的人并不多。看来雷霄手下还是有着几个像样的刺客的。不过那名刺客现在也得接受强制退休了。  
杰森迅速地转身回了几个飞镖。但他只看到空中似乎有着一道扭曲的景象。

光学迷彩？呵，真是高级装备。  
他暗自嘲讽着，然后尝试用头盔内置的热成像技术再扫描了一遍面前的视野，仍然无法发现那名刺客。  
看来还有反红外追踪的功能……  
真够棘手的。

杰森咂了咂嘴，然后一纵身吊上了最近的一座逃生梯。三下两下就的就钻进了一栋废弃的旧公寓当中。

想和他在这个他度过整个童年的地方玩捉迷藏？那他可从来没输过。

旧公寓的老旧木地板显然不适合隐藏任何重量大于一只猫的生物行走在上面。即使身着高科技的电子迷彩服，刺客在跟着走进旧公寓的顶楼时，还是暴露了自己的行踪。  
几乎是地板发出嘎吱声的同时，几颗子弹就朝着他飞了过来。  
但是加固的装甲防住了那些攻击，然后刺客朝着子弹的源头冲了过去。  
跑了没几步，一块看上去还完整的木板却突然崩塌，刺客的一只脚陷了进去。  
他立刻想用力把脚拔出来，但是只是把另外一只脚下的地板也踩踏了。  
之后红头罩突然从旁边的房间里窜了出来，一脚踹上了刺客的后背，将他踢得失去平衡趴倒在地。但是刺客还是挣扎着转身举起手臂上的激光枪开始朝他攻击起来。  
于是杰森又躲进了另一件房间。  
趁着这个空档，刺客立刻爬了起来，打开他的红外扫描仪开始了探测。但是周围的房间却没有任何人的踪影。他奇怪地边走边环顾着周围。  
突然之间，刺客上方的天花板里突然伸出了一双手，一手抓住了他的下巴，一手扶住了他的后脑勺。然后干脆的一扭。  
一声骨骼断裂的轻响后，刺客都没有发出一点声音，就倒在了地上。

然后杰森才从天花板的破洞里倒挂下来，一个翻身稳稳地落到地板上。  
“下次记得把防护服的脖子也强化一下吧，刺客。”对着已然失去生命的暗影刺客，他不带任何同情的说道。  
然后稍微活动下筋骨，再次开启了通讯器，仍是一片杂音。  
“该死……”杰森咒骂了一句，然后想着是不是应该回他的安全屋去。  
但是刺客的尸体映入自己视野的时候，他心中突然有了个主意。

雷霄在告诉了自己这么多事情后，肯定不会就这么善罢甘休。他一定会倾尽全力搜索红头罩，无论生死。而针对军火库和罗宾的计划，也肯定不会就此搁置。  
即使他现在回去告诉了罗伊这一切，那也只是治标不治本。  
恶魔之首毫无疑问会继续安排第二次第三次的行动，而且会变得更加隐秘，更加危险。  
而且如果真的如雷霄所说，他和军火库的脑中都还被种着那些精神暗示，那么他们就不知道自己以后的行动是不是还会不知不觉地被不死者影响。

为什么不利用这次的机会彻底击垮恶魔之首和他的暗影联盟呢？  
而且，如果要躲避暗影的追踪，最好的办法，不就是藏身于暗影之中吗？

杰森在面罩下面危险地笑了笑，然后摘下了头盔。换上了那名刺客的防护服。

然后他将自己的头盔和夹克扔到了另一栋大楼的空房里。果然过不了多久，就有另外一名刺客搜寻到那边，找到了他扔下的物品。于是杰森悄悄地跟上了他的脚步。  
那名刺客带着他的头盔回到了恶魔之首身边，汇报了搜查不利的情况。

不死者显然很不高兴，他认为红头罩可能伪装成了这里的普通市民打算开溜，于是下令让另一组刺客封锁和排查这个区域，不要放过任何一名想离开贫民窟的人。  
之后他对着几名精英刺客说道：“你们遵照原先的计划，和我一起赶赴香港。”  
“但是，主人。我们需要红头罩来完成的事情怎么办？”不死者身边的贴身护卫乌布开口问道。  
雷霄皱起眉头，“那我就只能找泥巴脸来临时替代一下了。我不认为罗宾能够看出差异。反正只要他们自己走进我们的陷阱里，剩下的就都很容易了。只要……知道我计划的红头罩不离开这里通知其他人就行。”

多么计划周全啊，沉默地站在一边假扮刺客之一的杰森忍不住想。等到时候恶魔之首发现自己的计划全都败在他这个不确定因素的手上的时候，他脸上究竟会有什么扭曲的表情呢？

……等等………不对……他的想法一定是被军火库的扭曲思路给传染了……该死……

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的废话：  
> 我不知道我是不是把我这个胡编乱造天花乱坠的理论解释清楚了。  
> 最早想到这个问题，是在发现军火库在第二季里面的行动，并不像是被拉叔完全操控了的样子。但是第一季的最后，拉叔的确是说过他会利用本体的罗伊的。  
> 那么，究竟是怎么一回事呢？  
> 最合理的解释，应该是老年痴呆的拉叔忘记他在第一季结尾说过这样的话了……（喂喂喂）  
> 当然，就算拉叔老年痴呆，编剧Greg应该也不会这么老年痴呆。所以，我认为那个伏笔还是有用的。可是大家都知道，军火库被救回去后，肯定接受过很严密的检查，卡德摩斯的暗示一定是没法漏过去的。所以，他不会像第一季里面的红箭那样被很明显的操控。  
> 而从军火库在第二季里面行动可以看出，他的偏激和恐慌症的确是对队伍的行动造成了一定影响，虽然也成为了一个逆转的关键。但是总的来说，就是一种很不确定，不稳当的一个因素。  
> 然后我就想到，是不是可以从这里面做点文章呢？  
> 说穿了，其实就是一种潜意识的操控，像是卡德摩斯那样的操控，就好像是完全驾驭一个人的神智，甚至可以让他未必自己的常态，那这样的暗示，如此明显和格格不入，一定很容易就被检测出来。但是，如果那些暗示，会和你本身的想法合为一体呢？  
> 比如说，军火库内心有一些对被再次捕捉的恐惧，这会被认为是因为他的经历造成的一些心灵疮疤。而这种恐惧被强化一些，在外人看来，也就是他对此感到非常恐惧，可仍然不会被认为是异常，对吧？  
> 从这个想法出发，就渐渐发现，连红箭的行为模式也可以套上了。因为同样是罗伊的复制体，Jim Harper显然就没有红箭这么执着。绿箭作为本体罗伊的导师和搭档，也同样放弃了希望。只有红箭一个人执着于此，这既可以解释为他本身的性格如此，也可以说是……被一定程度的操控了。比如将他的执念给特别强化过。  
> 然后在某方面感情被强化后，一个人的行动方向其实也很好预测了。也会变得很容易煽动。所以军火库会在清醒后就找卢瑟报仇，但是又会被卢瑟用机械义肢收买这都是计划中的，虽然这个计划非常冒险，不过光明会做过更加冒险的事情，不是么。之后罗伊参与什么任务他们并不能控制，可显然，只要是和卢瑟有关的任务，再加上罗伊的比较强烈的是非观念，他会在隐秘行动中搞出破坏，这也是一种必然。  
> 在WarWorld上的意外，倒的确是一种意外了，但是反正不管怎么样，光明会的计划只是让人引开致远族的注意，获取启动warworld的钥匙，所以罗伊的生死或者是否逃脱都是其次，因为他们有备用计划——Runaways。  
> 所以，我在想，拉叔是不是就是把罗伊作为这样一个不确定因素来利用的呢？因为就结果来看，的确给光明会制造了可乘之机，不是吗？  
> 总之，这个想法渐渐成型后，我就开始把以前的一个YJ法外者梗整个给改了一遍，之后就开了这么一个坑。  
> 之后的剧情么，当然我不会剧透，不过现在写到这里，我想要搞的几个剧情转折点都写到了呢。后面大概就是乒呤乓啷轰轰烈烈地平淡收尾就可以了。（哪里平淡！？）  
> 以上。就废话这么多。
> 
> （PS，拉叔的这堆神神叨叨，写的时候就觉得有些熟悉，后来抽抽也说看着眼熟像是个谁……后来经过她提醒，发现的确有点像最近看的辛巴达：七海传奇里面的女神厄里斯的一些话。唔……厄里斯作为那篇的反派是蛮帅的。当然辛巴达和王子和女主角姐姐也超帅，我就随便推荐一下那部动画！）


	8. 红头罩（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note：此章比较短，因为本来预计写在这章里面的一大段剧情，突然发现用提姆的视角会更加好。所以就分到之后的章节里面去，导致这一章就只有3k字了……

现在  
香港 暗影联盟的地下基地  
——

他省略了雷霄·奥古告诉他的那些关于暗示的信息，只是简单地把自己半路被暗影拦截，然后将计就计混入了暗影内部的经过说了一下。  
“所以……从头到底，你就一直待在老不死的身边，然后看着我们被泥巴脸骗的团团转，还差点死掉？！”罗伊在听完他的简述之后，纠结地瞪着他，然后恼火地问道。  
“恩，最后泥巴脸抓到你的时候我的确想要抛下伪装了，不过雷霄先阻止了他，大概觉得还有留着你们俩的小命的必要。所以，我就是在搜你们身的时候放了点水。”杰森耸了耸肩。然后发现罗宾立刻明白了他的意思。  
“所以，那些炸弹，还有引爆器是你故意留下的？”  
杰森点头承认。“还有你们在牢房里面打情骂俏的时候，我也不得不搁倒这间控制室里的所有人，给你们的干柴烈火大爆炸制造一点隐私的空间。”  
他微笑着看着另外两个人僵硬了起来，突然想到了一个追加攻击，“啊，对了，因为我没去找黑面具，所以没能抢到一批天启星武器杀进来救你们，更加没有时间去买一匹白马骑过来……真是抱歉。”

能看到军火库和罗宾脸上那个窘迫交加的表情，他觉得这次任务真心值了，之后只要再看到恶魔之首气急败坏到跳脚就人生无憾了。

“好吧，你就尽管嘲笑我们吧！但是你丫就不能事先通知我们一下吗！？”军火库总算从尴尬中找到了舌头。  
“说实话，我本来很相信你肯定不会被泥巴脸假扮的我给骗到……但是现实总是和理想有点差距。我觉得我们回家后有必要就此深入讨论一下。”杰森平淡地调侃道。然后得意地看着军火库的肩膀越绷越紧，几乎要颤抖起来。  
“我是发现不对劲了！但是谁晓得那是不是你因为看到罗宾了所以才那么不对劲！？你面对蝙蝠侠的时候也是这么不对劲的！”军火库挣扎着解释道。  
“呸，你又没见过我面对蝙蝠侠的样子！”  
“伙计们，你们真的打算在这里争吵这种没营养话题吗？”罗宾出声打断了他们俩的争吵。虽然脸色仍然充满了窘困。

杰森回过头眯起眼睛仔细地打量起他的这位替代品。  
虽然以前从新闻资料中很仔细地研究过提姆，但是这样面对面的接触，却是第一次。  
和蝙蝠侠一样，这一位罗宾几乎时时刻刻都挂着一幅扑克脸，除了刚才杰森的话引起的一些不自在的脸色。

恶魔之首说他是侦探的最得意的学生。这话杰森是嗤之以鼻的。那个老不死也许只是用扑克脸程度来做判断基准的。这样的话，他会输给现在这位罗宾倒是无可厚非。  
不过在纵观全局和指挥方面，就杰森之前研究的资料，现任罗宾的确有他的一套。而在几小时前他旁观着罗宾和军火库的协同做战。他的战斗和协调能力也令人印象深刻。而且他甚至会不顾自身安危去拯救身边的同伴。  
不难理解夜翼为何会推荐他成为他的继任者，也不难理解蝙蝠侠为何会承认这名新的罗宾。

只是，对于前一位罗宾的杰森来说，这仍然不是个可以安然接受的事实。

被杰森这么虎视眈眈地瞪着显然让提姆更加不自在了，于是他微微侧过头，看向了屏幕上的信息。看到了一个峰会现场的监控图像窗口后，他立刻走向了那边的操控台，操作起这边的系统来，“雷霄已经开始对峰会的行动了吗？”

对于这个生硬的话题转移，杰森悄悄翻了个白眼。  
在不知道说什么好的时候就拿任务来做话题，这大概是蝙蝠家的一大绝学。

“他已经挟持了主持这次峰会的一名金融巨头，让泥巴脸假扮了他。还没有直接开始行动，不过现在所有参加峰会的人都是他潜在的人质。”他简洁地说道，一边调出了一些资料投影到另一块完好的屏幕上，“会场里几乎都是他的人。”  
“那我得赶快联系队伍，让他们优先阻止暗影在峰会上的行动优先级更高。”罗宾的手在操纵板上飞快地动了起来，“哎，真应该先去拿回我的电脑，这样就更加效率一点了。”  
杰森默默地用脚从控制台底下勾出了一个手提箱，打开后把罗宾的长棍，手套还有腰带一 一扔给了他。接着就把整个箱子连同里面剩下的东西一起推到了军火库脚下。

他看到罗宾脸上露出了一丝惊讶，立刻甩了甩手，“不用谢我，只是拿军火库的东西的时候顺便拿来的。”  
“那么可以谢谢我。你是沾了我的光。”军火库一边从箱子里拿出电池安到自己的义肢上一边不客气的笑着对罗宾说道。  
“我操，你能更加不要脸一点吗！？”杰森几乎想一脚踹到军火库背上了。  
“干嘛？你不是不需要罗宾的感谢吗？”  
“那你感谢一下会死吗！？”  
“你一直有着我对你发自内心的真挚感谢，亲爱的。”  
“恶——闭嘴。”

而罗宾则是犹豫地带上了他的腰带和手套，然后抬头看了他们俩一眼，下定决心似地说，“呃……不管怎么样……还是谢谢你，红头罩……不……谢谢你，杰森。”

固执的知更鸟……杰森暗自叹了口气，然后耸耸肩，“先干你的活去吧。”  
罗宾点了点头，又转回身子对着操控台忙了起来。

本来这就是件特别微妙而别扭的事情——和自己一直以来都憎恨着的替代品共处一室，现在甚至还得并肩作战。尤其是在知道恶魔之首确确实实对他的脑子动过些手脚后，他更加不能确定自己的那些负面情绪，是不是真的是自己的实际感受，又或者只是雷霄·奥古希望他产生的感情？

撇开那些私人情绪不说，罗伊的话其实有点道理，他的替代品…提姆——杰森强迫自己纠正了一下——并没有做错过什么。他的死是小丑造成的，没有替他报仇的是蝙蝠侠，而让提姆取代了自己的，也是蝙蝠侠和夜翼。  
这样想的话，对于提姆的憎恨就的确很不讲道理。

而且，现在也不是计较个人感受的时候。更重要的是顺利从这里脱离，然后给与暗影一个恶狠狠的痛击。

他一边沉思，一边别开视线，看向了把手提箱里面的武器一一装备上的军火库。  
最后一支箭也被安装到十字弩的箭槽里面后，罗伊将一把重型武器，还有一运动包的军火甩到肩膀上，站直了身子。  
“好了，我现在已经准备好一寸一寸地炸平这个恶魔巢穴了！”

提姆回过头看了他一眼，然后瞪大了眼睛，“那是个火箭炮吗？你哪里来的火箭炮？！”  
“从暗影的武器库里面拿的。”杰森回答。  
“知我者莫如红头罩。”罗伊笑着搭住了杰森的肩膀。  
提姆难以置信地张了张嘴，然后板下了脸，“我们应该优先离开这里，然后去保证峰会的顺利进行，而不是浪费时间把这里炸平！”  
“他说的有道理，没时间给你一寸寸炸平这里再离开了。”杰森点头。但是接着他就接到了两道惊讶不已的眼神，“……干什么你们都一副吃了苍蝇的样子？”

“杰森，不要动……”罗伊伸出义肢握住了杰森的手，然后金属手掌里面闪出一点蓝色的电流。  
杰森立刻惨叫了一身把手抽了回去。然后狠狠地回揍对方一拳。  
“你他妈发什么神经，军火库！”  
“这不是……害怕你还是泥巴脸假扮的嘛！你刚才帮着罗宾说话了耶，还有比这个更加反常的举动了吗？”  
“这不叫帮他说话，这只是……的确没时间给你慢慢炸平这里！”  
“可你以前就算是赌气也会反对罗宾的任何言行的。”  
杰森咬紧了牙齿，努力说服自己不要在这种紧要关头把他们的一大战斗力给当场掐死，“以前是以前！”  
“那是什么让你改变想法了？”

好问题，哈珀。因为我和你一样，脑子都被老不死动过手脚了！  
杰森厌烦地皱起了眉头想。然后看到在一旁听着他们争吵的罗宾丝毫都不掩饰脸上的好奇和疑惑，啧了啧嘴，“现在不是时候。集中在要紧事上行吗？你搞定出路了？”

“呃……啊，是的。”罗宾因为突然被提问而愣了愣，然后才点了点头，回到了他刚才中断的工作当中，“我会开放通往电梯的路上的所有闸门，而在这条路上守着的刺客就得全部解决掉。”  
“小事一桩。虽然没有机会给你炸平这里，但你还是有活干的，军火库。”杰森看了看还在纠结着的罗伊，“行动吧。”

于是，罗宾按下了闸门的开关。  
控制室的房门也跟着换换开启。在外面的人能够冲进来之前，杰森已经从门缝里面扔出了一堆烟幕弹，随后三人冲进了门外的烟雾当中。


	9. 罗宾

也许是因为大部分的刺客都跟着雷霄·奥古去了峰会了，所以他们的脱出没碰到太大的麻烦。  
冲进能带他们回地面上的电梯并关上门后，提姆总算松了口气。  
接着他就看到了军火库从背包里面拿出了几捆炸药放在了电梯的角落里。然后激活了遥控程序。  
“你打算炸了这部电梯。”经过这段不长不短的相处和共识之后，提姆现在已经懒得提起嗓子吼了，他只是淡淡地用肯定句陈述着自己看到的场景。  
“你还有更好地阻止他们追上来的办法？”军火库抬着眉毛瞄了他一眼。  
“不……这样就好……”他暗自叹了口气，然后启动了他手套上的电脑。

走出电梯回到地下车库后，军火库等电梯重新向下驶去后，按下了遥控引爆开关。

等电梯通道里面伴有多重回声的轰鸣结束后，罗宾接通了和队伍的通信。  
“队伍，我是罗宾。汇报一下情况。”

“罗宾！你总算联络我们了！”首先回应的是神奇女孩，“我们已经按照你给的指示暗中混进峰会现场了。我，闪电小子，静电侠在会场内部。蓝甲虫和野兽小子则在外部警戒。你现在在哪里？”  
“呃……我在……等等，你们按照我的指示混入峰会现场？我只说过在我连续5小时没有向你们发送信息之后再来香港防备暗影的行动而已。”  
“你一开始的确是发送了这样的信息，3小时后你就发送了新的指令过来，给了我们这次峰会的资料和暗影的行动计划。还要求我们先按计划行事，不要主动联系你，直到你主动联系我们为止……有什么问题吗？”  
“我没有发送过那样的指令。”提姆感到了疑惑和不安，“把你们的位置信息传送过来。”在凯西收到第二条命令的时候他显然已经被暗影俘虏了。那么显然这是有人冒充了他发送了这些指令，难道是雷霄·奥古给其他人下的套？  
“你是说……有人冒充你？”神奇女孩的声音也紧张了起来，“是陷阱吗……？那么我们现在应该怎么办？”  
“不……等等……”  
提姆并不认为恶魔之首真的能够破解他和队伍的联系频率。而且这也做也没有意义。只会给他的计划横添阻碍。  
那么，又会是谁用他的电脑向其他人发送了指令了呢？

突然，仅存的一种可能性跳上心头。他猛地抬起头看向了杰森，脸上了惊讶慢慢变成了了然。  
杰森和罗伊两人正在交谈着什么，然后罗伊走向了旁边的一辆轿车。提姆张了张嘴，然后决定先完成和凯西的任务汇报。

“抱歉，我糊涂了，那是我在遇到一些麻烦前发送的指令。我以为没有发送成功。”他撒谎道，“你们继续按照原定计划行事，我马上就会赶过来。”  
“麻烦？你现在没事了？”  
“没事了。到现场再联络。罗宾，完毕。”  
说完，罗宾结束了通讯。

然后他的脸上露出了复杂的脸色，再次抬起头看了看杰森。  
杰森这时也回过头，对上了他的目光。然后他抬了抬眉毛，“看上去你的队伍状况不错。”  
“……你用我的电脑联系了队伍。”提姆有些纠结的说道，他说不清现在内心是种什么感觉。  
杰森曾经是罗宾，也是队伍的一员。所以他知道怎么破解他的系统还有如何联系队伍，这都不奇怪。可是他为什么要这么做呢？

“是啊。讨厌别人动你的电脑？”杰森的语气听上去像是在开玩笑，不过提姆却不太敢确定。  
所以他立刻摇了摇头，“不，当然不会。我只是……唔……有些意外。呃……你帮了我个大忙。”  
“你想怎么想是你的事，但是我还是得做个声明。”杰森抬起手打断了他的话，“我只是想要让雷霄·奥古那个老家伙气急败坏痛不欲生。但是为了把军火库那个笨蛋给救出来我不得不继续留在那个基地里给你们制造机会。所以，我就索性利用了你的队友。就这么多。没有任何能让你幻想的美好成分。”

“是吗？”提姆低下头，微微感到一些失望，“不过……我还是想……”  
“哦对了，还有一点。”杰森继续先声夺人，“不必担心，我不会把你设置了个夜翼的隐藏桌面主题的事情说出去的。”  
“咳咳咳、那、那那那个才不是夜翼的桌面主题！！”  
“……随便，那就是个蠢兮兮的秃毛大蓝鸟主题，你说是啥就是啥呗。”杰森无所谓地耸了耸肩，然后转过身朝另一旁的军火库走去。  
这个话题被他成功的终结掉了。

军火库靠在一辆黑色轿车旁边，等杰森走近后，拉开了车门，然后又向了提姆甩了甩头叫他上车。

“你偷了一辆这里的私车……”提姆觉得难以抵挡的疲倦感爬上心头，同时对于自己对这些违法违纪的行为已经开始默认的心态感到了担忧。  
“如果你觉得良心过不去，可以留一张有韦恩签名的空头支票在这个车位上。”  
“算了，我时候会查出车主是谁然后补偿的……”  
无奈地叹了口气后，提姆妥协地钻进了后车厢。

——

上了车后，提姆翻查了之前杰森发出的指令。接着他发现了一个盲点。  
“杰森，你说过泥巴脸假扮了这次峰会的主持者。那么，真正的主持者呢？”  
“被暗影扣押着？”杰森耸了耸肩，“根据暗影是不是拿他有用，他可能活着也可能已经挂了。”  
“他是全球最大的一家金融交易公司的总裁。从利用价值来说，我不觉得雷霄会随随便便杀掉他。”  
“然后？”  
“我们得去救他。我大致可以猜出雷霄会利用他的身份做些什么。比如在交易中……”  
“等等，罗宾，我在开车。要是害我睡着了后果很严重的。”罗伊立刻打断了他的话，“只要告诉我们你打算怎么做。顺便我们还有一个会场的人需要拯救。”

提姆皱起眉头沉思了起来。接着他打开了通讯器，再次联络上了神奇女孩。  
“神奇女孩，汇报一下现在的情况。”  
“没有异常。”  
“峰会主持者的动向？”  
“应该在后台准备演讲，怎么了？”  
“他是泥巴脸假扮的。”  
“什么？！”  
“你们可以悄悄地抓捕他吗？”  
“可是……我们不能公然对峰会主持人动手。”  
“我会给你们制造一个机会的。在控制了泥巴脸之后，我需要你们启动会场的紧急警报，然后将参加会议的普通市民疏散到安全的地点。之后再控制现场的所有暗影成员。然后，蓝甲虫你帮我拦截会场发出的所有信号波段，排查出暗影使用的频率。再查出他们联络对象的所在传送给我。”  
“等等。罗宾，这么高难度的事情我……”蓝甲虫的声音插进了通讯频道，然后顿了顿，“……哎？办得到？哦那好。稍等。那需要一些时间。”  
“拜托你了。关于泥巴脸的应对，我先去找人给你们制造一个单独接近泥巴脸的机会。神奇女孩，请你去找会场内的韦恩集团的CEO卢修斯。”  
“……呃——？好的。”  
“闪电小子，你先去查看会议厅控制中心的情况。静电侠还有野兽小子你们作为神奇女孩的后备力量待机。我10分钟之内赶到来支援你们。”

一口气布置好所有的计划后，提姆无意识地抬头看了眼后视镜。他发现军火库咧着嘴，笑嘻嘻地把脑袋侧向了杰森，对他说了句，“他这方面真的很行，你觉得？”  
杰森心不在焉地看着窗外，肩膀轻轻耸了耸，“他要是没这点本事那问题才大了。”  
“听上去这像是种夸奖。”  
“你听力有问题。专心开你的车，哈珀。”  
“啧啧啧。”

提姆因为前方两人的这个对话而又感到了一阵复杂。他悄悄抿了抿嘴，然后暂时放下了这些杂念，又接通了卢修斯的电话。  
“卢修斯，我是提姆。”  
“哦，提姆。我都快急疯了。你的电话完全打不通，连定位都无法……”  
“因为我被绑架了。”  
“绑架？！”  
“是暗影联盟。但是不要担心，我已经被罗宾和其他几名英雄救出来了。”  
“罗宾大老远从高谭跑到这里来了？真够忙的……”  
”他们说他们在阻止一起暗影针对这次峰会的阴谋。卢修斯，和我一起被绑架的还有这次峰会的主持者。”  
“那个主持者……？等等，我刚才还看到他在这里。”  
“那是假扮的。罗宾委托我请你协助已经潜入峰会现场的几名英雄抓捕他。你所需要做的是找个借口让那位金融大亨和你单独谈话，然后你找机会离开，剩下的交给在场的英雄就可以了。”  
“哦……已经在场的英雄，你是指我面前这位年轻漂亮的金发小姐吗？”  
“是的，请让她跟你一起行动。”  
“那么你现在怎么样？需要我找人来接你吗？”  
“不，罗宾已经安置了我休息的地方，我想我现在得继续躺着了，昨晚的生活对我来说太过刺激了。”  
“好吧，为了避免再发生这种情况，我想你应该减少一些夜间活动了。”  
“呃……好的，谢谢，卢修斯。”  
“不必客气。我早习惯了。”  
“…………再见。”  
挂上了通讯后，提姆叹了口气。  
杰森抬眼从后视镜里看了看他，然后突然开口说道，“我一直觉得，卢修斯其实早就知道蝙蝠侠和罗宾的真实身份了。”  
“我有时候还怀疑戈登局长也都知道咱们的身份。”  
“其实还挺明显的不是吗？我倒是觉得看不出来的人有点问题。”杰森说，提姆从背后看到他的嘴角微微上扬了一些。  
“别提了，我一直好奇星城的那群蠢货犯罪分子怎么就从来没把绿箭和奥利弗·奎因联系起来……这世界上到底能有几个人会留这么蠢的山羊胡啊……”罗伊趴在方向盘上无奈地吐槽了一句。  
杰森哈地一声笑了起来。提姆也无声地微笑起来。  
突然之间，他发现他们这个诡异的临时组合，居然给了他一种比他的队伍还要融洽的错觉。

这时，蓝甲虫的通讯插播了进来。  
“罗宾，我按照你说的，获取到了暗影的联络波段。我追查了发送目的地的位置，获取了以下两个位置信息。我传送过去了。”  
“谢谢。现在你们可以开始行动了。”罗宾下完指令，查看了接收到的讯息。

一处地点就是他们逃出来的地方。还有一处，位于会议中心附近的一家大酒店。  
“雷霄·奥古和人质应该在那里。”  
“你肯定？”罗伊回过头问。  
“按照他的习性，他会想要掌控和观看他的计划执行，但是他不会亲自现身于现场。而这个酒店的位置就很合理。”  
“那你打算去哪里？”  
“一旦会议中心的行动开始后，雷霄一定会接到通知。他可能随时会准备撤离。所以我们去那家酒店拦截住他。”  
“非常好。”罗伊点点头，“我还担心你会优先于拯救会场的人质而放过老不死呢。那样的话我们就不得不把你从车上踹下去让你坐公交去和你的队友汇合了。”  
“我相信我的队伍可以处理好会议中心的问题。而恶魔之首，我想不出比现在还要好的机会了。”  
“只要你不拖后腿。”杰森挑衅地笑了笑，“呵，我可是有很多笔帐得找雷霄算一算了。”  
“我不会。”提姆肯定地说。  
“很好。”之后杰森就没有再啰嗦什么了。

军火库只是脸上带着暧昧的笑容，轻轻摇了摇头。之后就一脚把油门踩到了底，开向了他们的新的目的地。

————

“这里有个计划——我先一个人去找雷霄·奥古算账，你们两个趁这个机会先解救人质。”  
到达他们的目的地后，杰森抢先定下了计划。  
“等等，你一个人，对付老不死？而拯救人质，却要我们两个？别跟我说是蝙蝠侠教你怎么定计划的？”军火库抬起了一边的眉毛。  
“他不知道你们俩个已经逃出来了。所以在我引开他的注意的时候，你们可以更加自由的行动。然后给他造成更加出其不意的打击。现在听上去靠谱点了吗？”  
罗伊歪过头想了想，回过头看了看提姆，然后才点了点头。“好吧，那至少记得替我向雷霄打个招呼。”  
“现在这种形势下，我大概只能帮你打个最普通的招呼了。”杰森说。  
“那不是很没劲？”  
“行了，军火库。我们应该开始行动了，而不是在这里扯皮。让杰森普通的打招呼就行了。”提姆揉了揉眉间，拍上军火库的肩膀，让他这两位临时的同伴歇停一会，“还有，杰森，你得小心。恶魔之首虽然近期已经很少亲历身为地参与行动了，但是他仍然很擅长战斗。不要小看他。如果你觉得……”  
“不是你说我们现在不应该在这里扯皮的吗？”杰森犀利的阻止了他继续唠叨下去，“要是我这么容易让老不死给摆平了，那我还真是没脸再去找蝙蝠侠麻烦了。”

提姆愣了愣，他几乎都忘记了，杰森始终还是红头罩——一个让蝙蝠侠头痛不已的……敌人？亲人？他一下子找不到确切的词汇了。  
然后军火库碰了碰他胳膊，示意他可以行动了。  
叹了口气后，他跟着军火库一起走进了饭店的紧急通道。红头罩看着他们离开后，也拿上了军火库留下的部分武器，开始了他的行动。

——  
入侵了整个酒店的保安系统，提姆调出了一天内的所有监控录像，启动了脸部比对程序。几分钟后，电脑就给出了他们需要解救的人质的位置，也连同恶魔之首和他的随从的所在。  
“雷霄·奥古并没有和人质在一起，这样倒是方便了我们。”他把屏幕调回了人质所在的房间前的监控画面，“可惜门口还是有一些守卫。”  
“稍等一下。”军火库搭住他肩膀微笑着说。  
他的这句话和他的表情，都只能让提姆产生非常非常不好的预感。是的……比如当年第一次和军火库去莱克斯农场执行潜入任务的时候，当他这样说之后，随之而来的就是……

一声巨响和强烈的震动。

提姆几乎只能靠咬住自己的舌头才避免自己爆出一句粗口。不过显然军火库也从他现在铁青的脸色上读出了一些什么，他立刻悠闲地摊开双手说，“不是我，是杰森。他说要替我向雷霄打招呼的。”  
“打招呼，用爆炸？”  
“是火箭炮。”  
“他不是说只能打个最普通的招呼吗！？”  
“是很普通啊，以前我就用火箭炮轰过卢瑟的大楼，杰森也拿来和黑面具打过招呼。实在有点落伍了不是吗？”  
“…………”提姆一边从1数到10，一边查看了监控画面。人质所在房间门口的守卫在检查了一下室内情况后，就离开了他们的岗位，估计是去支援雷霄奥古了。“提醒我不要问你的不寻常标准是怎么样的。我觉得我的世界观承受不了。”  
“嘿，你可是高谭来的。有什么你不能承受的世界观啊？”  
“别贫嘴！现在去救人质！”咬牙切齿地说完，提姆走近了消防通道，往他们目标所在的楼层爬去。

不管杰森用了什么激烈的手段引开了暗影们的注意力，也不管他是不是真的能够认同那种手段。但是现在的机会他们必须把握。

闯进了那间无人看管的房间后，他们看到被作为人质的金融大亨正坐在一把靠背椅上，双手都被拷在扶手上。他听到门再次打开的声音时，就惊慌失措的抬起头来。而在看到罗宾的出现后，稍微松了口气。  
“我，我知道你，你是蝙蝠侠的助手！哦谢天谢地，终于有人来救我了！”  
“安德鲁先生？请放心，我们会带你出去的。”罗宾一边说一边走上前去帮他解开了手铐。  
“你还必须要阻止他们。他们拿我的家人的生命威胁了我，我不得不……不得不告诉他们一切。这太可怕了。”重获行动自由后，金融大亨立刻抓住了罗宾的手，激动地说道。  
“不必惊慌，安德鲁先生。”罗宾伸手安抚着对方，然后看了看门外，“总之，我们先离开这里。所有事等你安全了之后再说。军火库，帮我个忙…”  
话没有说完，军火库突然一把抓紧了他的胳膊。  
“我们有点麻烦了。”他神情严峻地盯着沙发后面。顺着他的目光，提姆看到了被安置在沙发后面的一捆炸药。上面接受信号的亮点急速地闪烁着。

提姆眯起了眼睛，然后迅速地下了个决定。“窗外。”

“什么？怎么了？”金融大亨还在不明状况，但是没有时间给他一一解释了。  
提姆迅速地往他腰上绑了安全绳并固定到自己身上。然后直接冲向了玻璃幕墙上被军火库弄出来的破洞。  
跳到楼外之后，他们俩都往幕墙的缝隙间射出了钩锁。  
几乎是同一时间，原先他们所在的房间就在轰然巨响中被炸成一片废墟。

贴在玻璃幕墙外，等着耳鸣渐渐消退，头上的玻璃碎片也都掉干净后。罗伊抬头看了看上方，小声地嘀咕了一句，“我现在可有点担心杰森了。”

————  
TBC


	10. 红头罩

和军火库还有罗宾分开行动后，杰森带着一背包的装备大摇大摆的坐上电梯，直接来到了恶魔之首所在的顶层包房。  
电梯门打开的时候，门外走廊的人看着他愣了愣，因为杰森的身上还穿着暗影刺客的衣服。他们疑惑了几秒钟，不清楚这到底是个来汇报情况的新手刺客还是其他什么人。

“雷霄·奥古在里面吗？”杰森问。不过他并不期待回答。他只需要看到有一两个守卫眼神往走廊尽头的房间瞟了两眼，就明白他没有白跑了。

“先报上你自己的名字。”一个守卫端起武器走上前一步问道。  
杰森摸了摸脸，有些遗憾地摇摇头，“这么说挺讽刺的，我没带我的红头罩，不过我就是红头罩本人。然后，我要代某人向你们老大问个好。”  
说完，他直接伸手把背后的火箭炮驾到肩膀上，都没费神做什么瞄准就直接发射了出去。

暗影的守卫们纷纷瞪大着眼睛看着一枚导弹笔直地朝恶魔之首所在的房间飞过去。同一时刻杰森扔下冒烟的炮筒，抽出手枪放倒了面前的几名护卫。  
然后导弹击碎了走廊尽头的木门，爆破的气流震碎了走廊里的所有摆设，把躺倒在地的几个刺客也几乎掀到另一端去。  
杰森及早地在被波及之前就找个拐角掩护。等爆炸结束后，他从容地跨过几个还躺在地上呻吟的刺客的身体，走进了被彻底轰开一个大洞的门里。

门内是一间极为宽阔的房间，半层楼面的面积都被这间套房所占。对着门的落地窗还有天花板全都震碎了，高楼顶端的强风呼啸着穿进室内。地上一片瓦砾废墟，家具的碎屑到处飘扬。  
透过多米诺面具上的镜头，杰森没有发现瓦砾之下有任何生体反应。他环视整个房间的时候，看到了房间一头的逃生通道的门敞开着。

“好吧，反正一开始也没期待能靠火箭炮轰死他。”叹了一口气后，杰森也走进逃生通道，跑上了天台。

天台的一边停着一架直升机。雷霄·奥古正在贴身护卫乌步的护送下准备登机。但是他看到杰森爬上来之后，抬起一只手，让其他人不要轻举妄动。

“不得不说，你是个非常擅长出人意料的人，杰森。”不死者慢条斯理地说着，语气就好像是一名长辈在夸奖他的孩子一般。但是温和的话语完全无法掩盖恶魔之首眼里的冷酷和愠怒。  
“看来你挺喜欢我带给你的惊喜？那何必走这么快呢？”杰森摊开双手，嘲讽着回应道，“我还有另外一些惊喜要带给你呢。”  
“你是说军火库还有罗宾？”  
杰森挑起一边的眉毛。  
不死者则轻轻笑着摇摇头，“别傻了，你真的觉得我会感到意外？在地下基地第一次没有发来联络信号的时候我就猜到了。有一点我得承认……”他上下扫了一眼杰森身上的刺客服装，“我的确太大意了。”  
“不奇怪，你这个年纪都不知道应该得几次老年痴呆了。”杰森耸了耸肩。  
“你不必来挑衅和激怒我，杰森。我本来应该在地下基地时就结束军火库和罗宾的性命。但是我总是忍不住想要物尽其用。这也许真的是个老年人的坏习惯。我的确得考虑改掉这个想法了。”一边说，雷霄·奥古一边挥了挥手，空中出现了一副全息图像，显示的正是在解救人质的军火库和罗宾，“你们带给我的威胁已经远远大于你们可以被利用的价值了。所以……这次轮到我为你们准备一些惊喜了。”  
不死者做了一个手势，屏幕亮光一闪，视频信号就被中断了。一秒都不到的间隔内，杰森听到了楼下的某一层楼爆出了巨响。

“……作为你刚才的那一枚火箭炮的回礼。”等爆炸的回应消散后，恶魔之首从容地补充道。  
杰森顿时瞪大了眼睛，然后怒吼了起来，“你！”  
“不必激动，我很快也会送你去和你的朋友还有继承者见面的。”雷霄·奥古脱下了他的披肩，然后抽出了腰上佩戴着的宝剑，“你很幸运，我会亲自手刃你。”

杰森铁青着脸，咬着牙齿，一言不发地直接拔出双枪。他像是要宣泄自己所有的怒火一般倾泻着子弹。不死者挥刀挡开了子弹，然后一个箭步窜到了青年面前，杰森只看到银光一闪，本能的后退一步并同时举枪格挡。金属枪身像木头一般被雷霄·奥古的刀齐齐切断，刀风甚至在他脸上擦出一道血痕。

看来提姆的提醒并不是说着玩的。杰森边想边一个后空翻拉开一小段距离，扔掉了已成废铁的手枪，从绑腿上抽出了特殊合金打造的短刀。

“侦探他师承于我，而你又是和他学的本事。你真的以为靠那把小刀片可以战胜我？”不死者没有给杰森喘息的机会，步步紧逼着展开了密不透风的攻击。  
“你活这么多年，就从没听说过青出于蓝胜于蓝这句谚语吗？”短刀的质材抗住了对方锋利的剑刃，但是也仅仅只能进行格挡。杰森被迫趋于守势，但是仍然一边说话分散着对方的注意力一边寻找着反击的空隙。  
虽然他并不想承认，但这种战斗方式多少是跟迪克学习的。没错，他可不单单只是和蝙蝠侠学习了战斗的本事。在他复活后的一大段时间里面，他为了对付蝙蝠侠，可是下足了功夫去研究和学习了许多其他人的本事的。  
——比如恶魔之首的刀法，他看塔利亚丝毫不差地演示过。  
杰森目不转睛地盯着雷霄的动作，他知道，再接下去的一次横劈之后他的右侧会露出一个很小的空隙。他瞄准机会架开那一次攻击后，握拳的左手快速而精准得朝不死者的肝脏所在的部位送出犀利的一拳。  
雷霄·奥古似乎因为这个意外的攻击而愣了一下，但是他立刻伸手抓住的杰森的左拳，毫不留情地扭转过来，另一只拿剑的手弯曲起来，想用手肘击打杰森的关节处，废掉他一只手。

被扭过来的手臂关节爆发出钻心的疼痛，杰森忍住了大喊的冲动——这反击和蝙蝠侠的反击模式几乎一样，而杰森同样在等这么一个机会——他完全放弃了被抓住的左手的挣扎，而是趁着不死者的注意力都集中在左手上时，飞快地向上挥起右手，握在手里的刀刃直冲对方的颈动脉而去。  
雷霄依靠着丰厚的经验和敏锐的直觉避开了这个致命攻击。虽然脖子依旧被划开一道血口，但避开了颈动脉。他愤怒地皱起眉头，然后一把将杰森甩开，同时卸下了他的肩膀关节。

杰森翻滚了几圈才躺倒在地，左肩的痛觉让他眼前发黑，但是并不会让他失去战意。他额头抵着地面支起了身体，然后抬起头看向恶魔之首。  
雷霄奥古摸着脖子上的伤口瞪着他。他身后的护卫紧张地叫着他的尊称，但是不死者摇了摇头，让他们继续原地待机。  
然后他嘴角往上翘了翘，“干的不错。作为一个侦探的失败助手而言。”  
“你也是，作为一个几百年前就该进棺材的老古董来说。”杰森不甘示弱地回应。  
接着他摇摇晃晃站了起来。开始思考着下一次的攻防手段。  
雷霄·奥古向他走近了一步，然后皱起眉头，伸手捂住了右腹。刚才杰森的一拳对他的内脏造成的伤害不小。  
“这并不能阻碍我杀了你。”恶魔之首摇了摇头，然后举起了宝剑。  
“我也没指望能一拳放倒你，但是至少能让你的动作迟缓一点。”杰森话音刚落，就压低了身子挨近不死者，两人再次短兵相接。

雷霄·奥古的动作的确变得比先前慢了一些，但仍然唑唑逼人。而整个左手都动不了则对杰森造成了更大的影响。为了躲过一连串的致命攻击，他几次都差点失去平衡。  
突然之间，雷霄在一记虚砍之后，突然抬脚一击扫中了杰森的下盘，跟着就一拳狠狠砸中了他胸口。  
杰森仰面朝天地摔在地上，感觉肺里的空气几乎都被那一拳给揍了出来。如果不是防护服的保护，他怀疑肋骨都会直接被敲断几根。  
明明是个600多岁的死老头了，力气却比蝙蝠侠还大。拉扎鲁斯池子里面一定富含类固醇。他一边咳嗽着一边内心吐槽，同时挣扎着想爬起来。  
恶魔之首在他爬起来前，一脚踏住了他受伤的肩膀，这让杰森忍不住喊出声来。随后森冷的刀锋就抵上了他的脖子。  
“这一次你不会再有机会从我的池子里爬出来了。”  
“哦，那可真是谢天谢地了。我想没有其他人告诉过你你那个池子里的水都臭的比高谭下水道还难闻了吗？”  
“如果你执意要把这句话作为你的遗言……好吧。”不死者稍稍抬起刀刃，转动着手腕打算砍下去。

一声空气被利器划破的呼啸声响起，然后一只弩箭击中了雷霄的手腕，随后从箭头处释放的化学物质瞬间冻结了整个手臂和他手里握着的宝剑。  
杰森嘴角露出一丝宽慰的微笑，然后抬起腿一个霹雳腿把恶魔之首踹倒在地。  
雷霄发出了一声气急败坏的怒吼。看向了弩箭飞来的方向。  
军火库站在天台边缘，虽然一身尘土，但是并没有什么严重外伤。

“啊，就是这个表情——恶魔之首的欲哭无泪的懊悔表情，这就是我干这趟活的最初目的了！”罗伊抬着义肢，咧开嘴得意地笑着说道。  
“你他妈的比个上厕所的娘们还慢！”杰森捡起地上的短刀后，回头冲着救助自己的人就骂了这么一句。然后再次一刀刺向了雷霄。

而这时，一旁的乌布和其他守卫不再无动于衷了。  
大个子的忠实护卫整个人冲向杰森，把他一把撞开后，扶起了一旁的恶魔之首，然后和杰森抗争起来。其他几个护卫端起激光枪开始掩护他们的首领。  
这时，几个圆形金属球不知从何处滚到他们脚下，突然爆裂开来放出浓厚的黑烟，完全地遮挡了护卫们的视线。然后罗宾的声音在黑烟中穿梭而过，几名守卫被纷纷击倒。

他接着从烟雾中走了出来，看向还在缠斗中的另外几人，开口说道：“雷霄·奥古，现在你已经没有胜算了。”

“令人印象深刻。”恶魔之首阴沉着脸，视线扫过包围了他的三人，“似乎我再一次地小看了你们这群孩子。”  
“主人，我们现在撤离还来得及，我带你去直升机那……”乌布刚说完，然后就看到停在不远处的直升机上被钉着好几枚圆形爆破飞镖。飞镖上的LED灯闪烁了几下，然后纷纷爆炸了起来。

“你的逃脱手段也没有了。”罗宾面无表情的宣布，“在会议中心的泥巴脸还有其他刺客也已经被我的队友们制服了。只有你逼迫安德鲁先生而得的情报，我还不清楚你想拿他们干什么。但是我会查出来的。”  
“不愧是侦探的得意弟子。”恶魔之首闭上眼睛说道，“把你们活埋在这里真是有点可惜了。”他说完，拿出了一个遥控按钮，毫不犹豫地按了下去。

但是什么事情都没有发生。

“如果你是想要启动埋在这家酒店各处的炸弹的话，那么你白费功夫了。他们都……”  
“被无效化啦——！！”一道黄红相间的模糊影子突然冲到了他们中间，然后大大地张开了双手，抢着把罗宾后面半句话说完了，“小蓝帮我扫描出了酒店里面所有炸弹的位置，一个不漏。”  
雷霄冷冷地瞪着闪电小子得瑟的样子，然后摇了摇头，“好吧，这次就算你们赢了。乌布，我们离开吧。留给他们一个庆祝的空间。”

“不，你别想逃走。”杰森立刻喊住了他们，但为时已晚。  
乌布从口袋里拿出了一个父盒，在他们背后生成了一个爆炸通道。他扶着恶魔之首后退进了那个通道之中，随后通道就立即关闭了。  
楼顶上现在只剩下了那些被当做弃子的暗影刺客们。

“切，居然还带着父盒专门用来逃命……看来当好一个超级罪犯的第一要诀就是逃跑速度快。”军火库不屑地哼哼着，收起了义肢上的武器。  
“嘿，被你这么一说神速力者不都是当坏蛋的料了吗？！”闪电小子移到了军火库身边，不满地插着腰抗议道。  
然后罗伊抬起一边眉毛看了看他。两人沉默了一会后，巴特笑了起来，伸手往他手臂上锤了一下，“真的很高兴见到你，军火库伙计！你终于要归队了吗！？那我们得办个庆祝会，要是小蓝在的话那不就是我们的卢瑟农场潜入任务alpha小分队重聚了吗？！Crash！”  
“呃，我没有说要回来。”军火库有些尴尬地打断了一个人喋喋不休的巴特。  
“什么？可是你不是在和罗宾一起行动吗？还这么狠狠地摆了暗影一道。”  
“是临时合作。”  
“那么，你还是要坚持你的……一匹狼风格？”  
“这个嘛……”罗伊顿了顿，然后回过头看向杰森，“我现在有个搭档，他。”  
闪电小子也跟着他的视线看了过来。随后他嗖地一声就挪到了杰森面前，毫不避讳地盯着杰森的脸猛看。然后眼中露出了一丝困惑和惊讶，“你看上去好眼熟，我应该在哪里看见过你。”  
杰森悄悄皱起了脸，斟酌了一下后，说，“被个毛还没长齐的小鬼这么搭讪我觉得有些难以接受。罗宾，管管你的队友行吗？”  
罗宾干咳了几声，然后也走了过来，“那个，闪电小子，他是……”  
“罗宾！！”闪电小子却先他一步叫了出来，“我知道了！是罗宾！罗宾的遗像！”  
“遗像？！”杰森的眉头皱的更加深了，他眯起眼睛看向了提姆。  
“就是以前摆在正义山地下的溶洞里面的那个。罗宾经常会跑去那里看着那座遗像发呆。后来被移到守望塔去了。”  
“他到底在说什么？”杰森忍不住问。  
而提姆则低下了头，浑身不自在地解释了起来。“是……呃……那是二代罗宾的遗像，自从……呃……他因为任务而殉职之后，蝙蝠侠和夜翼就在溶洞里面摆了他的全息影像作为纪念。当然，从此以后就有了摆殉职的英雄的遗像的传统了。”

杰森沉默了一会，不想让心中的五味陈杂表现在脸上，然后他看向了闪电小子，“你说我长得像那个遗像？”  
“上一代罗宾，没错……”  
“死掉的罗宾。”  
“哦，抱歉，我并不是想要触你霉头什么的，只是……嗯……我后来也经常去那里看沃利，不知不觉就把其他几个人的脸也看熟了……”闪电小子抓着头，轻声嘀咕着。  
“没关系。”杰森摇摇头，然后坦然地笑了笑，“能长得和一个英雄像也挺不错。”  
“呃……那么你到底是？”巴特似乎现在才想起来要问对方的身份。  
“军火库的搭档。”他一边说，一边意味深长地看了罗伊一眼，而罗伊看着他，翘了翘嘴角。然后杰森看了看紧急通道的出口，继续说道，“现在，事情都结束了，而我的肩膀还痛的要死。所以，我们先离开了。剩下的交给你们了。”  
“啊，等等，杰森。如果不介意的话我可以帮你把肩膀关节归位。”罗宾提议说。  
杰森摇了摇头，“不必麻烦，军火库也会。”  
“咦，你不是一直嫌弃我粗手粗脚吗？干嘛不让罗宾试试？”罗伊非常嘴欠的拒绝道，换来了杰森一道恶狠狠的白眼。

把沉默当做默认的罗宾则上前一步，双手分别扶住了杰森的上臂和肩膀。然后快速而干脆地用力一扭。清脆的嘎嗒一声伴随着杰森一连串的哀嚎和粗口，他脱臼的肩膀被恢复了原位。  
“最好这几天都不要再用左手做激烈运动的比较好。”罗宾松开手，提醒他道。停顿了一会儿后，他又开口，用只有杰森能听到的声音说，“你真的不考虑回来吗？经过这一次的行动，我真的不觉得你是个……”  
“坏人？”杰森挑了挑眉毛，补充道。  
提姆沉默着点点头。  
“哈……”杰森苦笑着叹了口气，然后看向了天台之外的风景，“听着，也许这一次行动我们之间的配合的确说得过去。但那并不说明我现在就喜欢你了。”  
“那至少比‘憎恨’要进步了许多。”罗伊不知道何时凑了上来，笑嘻嘻地加上一句评论。  
“闭嘴。”杰森抬了抬手肘往军火库身上撞了一下，“而且，我所做的都只是为了救这个尽惹麻烦的白痴。这我好像说过很多次了？”  
“是的，大部分情况下是这样。但是在我差点被泥巴脸假扮的你杀掉的时候，有名刺客开枪救了我。”  
“那只是个流弹，你运气不错。”  
“一开始我也是这么想的。”提姆点了点头，“但是我不认为事情会这么凑巧。尤其是在知道你一直就假扮成暗影中的一员刺客之后。”  
“你爱怎么想那都是你的事。”杰森无所谓地耸耸肩，然后板下了脸，“但是，蝙蝠侠是完全另一回事。我们仍然是敌人。”

“杰森，我想你对蝙蝠侠还是有着误会。你不知道他在失去你的一年里面都是什么状态……”  
“我非常清楚。但是我不想和你在这里讨论这些。这都和你无关。”杰森冷冷地打断了他，然后直接转过身，头也不回地走向了离开天台的楼梯。  
罗宾伸了伸手，随后又失落地放了下来。军火库拍了拍他的肩膀，“我想他还是需要一些时间的。要知道，他今天对你的态度可真是好的没法再好了，我觉得他肯定是哪里想通了什么。所以，再给他点时间，他能想通更多事情的。”

“我把那些昏过去的刺客都绑起来了！就等警察来收…………嘿，我错过了什么？”之前被军火库打发去一边收拾残局的闪电小子又回到了他们身边，看了看离开的杰森，又看了看军火库和罗宾，“军火库你的朋友怎么要走了？我们不一起开个庆功宴什么的吗？你肯定还想见见神奇女孩和静电的对吧！？”  
“的确。不过我们的行程安排的很紧，所以这次就算了。帮我向神奇女孩问好，其他人就随意吧。后会有期。”罗伊挥手简单地打了个招呼，就转身快步追上了已经走进楼梯的杰森。


	11. 尾声

在把楼顶的残局处理妥当后，其他的队员也完成了会议中心的后续处理，陆续赶到了这里。  
神奇女孩和蓝甲虫简单地汇报了会议中心的战斗以及现状后，问起了罗宾的经历。而闪电小子却抢在了罗宾之前开了口，“你们猜猜之前罗宾是和谁一起在行动？”  
“谁？”凯西好奇地歪过头。  
“军火库哦！”罗宾都来不及阻止，巴特就迅速地报上了名字。

这下，神奇女孩和静电侠都瞪大了眼睛，然后维吉尔微微升到了上空环顾起四周来，“真的？那他人呢？我没看见他。”  
“已经走了，和另外一个人，他说是他的搭档，一起先走了。”  
“搭档？他不是说他是独自行动派的吗？”黑人青年忍不住皱起了眉头，“谁那么本事能让他同意组队一起行动啊。”  
“呃…………………………”闪电小子突然愣住了，然后无助地看向罗宾，“这么说来，我还是忘记问他叫什么名字了……”  
之后众人的视线集中到了罗宾身上，提姆忍不住扶了扶额头，叹了口气，“呃……好吧，他的搭档是红头罩。”

“……咦！？”所有人都愣住了。

“居然是红头罩！？”维吉尔几乎觉得自己在做梦。凯西也震惊的说不出话。  
只有巴特继续在用纯良无辜的眼神看着周围的同伴，“红头罩是谁？”  
除了提姆外，所有人都用种‘你把看资料的时间都用在吃上了么？’的眼神看着闪电小子，然后蓝甲虫打开了一张虚拟屏幕分享给他的好友看。维吉尔则在一边附加上一句解释，“红头罩是最近一两年出现的一个特别招摇的罪犯。虽然军火库的行为也多少有点过激，但是我可不觉得他会和罪犯称兄道弟。”边说他边把询问的目光移向罗宾，“你确定他是和红头罩一起行动？”  
罗宾默默点头，虽然他多少有点想辩驳说红头罩并不是个单纯的罪犯，但是他也不想暴露过多不必要的信息。

“但是……我碰到的人没有带红头罩，而且他看上去人很好。”巴特歪着头一边看着红头罩的资料，一边自言自语道，“而且他长得还有点像……”  
“咳咳，红头罩的确是近年蝙蝠侠的主要敌人之一，但是他更多的情况下是在对付其他的黑帮团伙。”提姆立刻打断了巴特接下来的发言，然后平淡地解释道，“更确切的说法，他应该是个反英雄。这就可以解释为什么军火库会选择和他一起行动了。这次他们的目标是暗影联盟，所以他们帮助了我对付暗影的行动。”  
“唔……那么，既然都帮了你了，干嘛不留下来一起聚聚嘛？”野兽小子不解地追问道。  
“因为他的搭档是红头罩？”神奇女孩叹了口气，“所以军火库就这么招呼都不打一声就走了。”  
“哦，他让我和神奇女孩你打招呼，然后说其他人就算了。”巴特补充了一句。

“呃…………”  
“这……个……家……伙……”维吉尔无力地揉着太阳穴，“下次见到他一定好好好和他谈谈！”

“会有这个机会的。”罗宾微笑了起来，“暗影联盟还会有他们接下去的行动，而我们也得继续对付他们。所以，总是会再有机会碰到他们，与他们合作的。”

——————

一直到他们坐回车里，开始驶向他们在香港的安全屋为止，杰森都板着脸一言不发。

深知对方习性的罗伊也就没有问东问西。他知道杰森心里肯定在纠结着什么东西，多数还是和他的家庭纠葛有关系的事。但是逼问是没有用的，只能等他自己说出来。

而杰森好不容易开口后说的第一句话，却让他有点摸不着头脑。  
“是什么让你不顾自己的安危都要去救罗宾的？”他问。  
罗伊抬起一边的眉毛，看了看对方，“问题的重点是我还是罗宾？”  
杰森默默地扶了一会儿额头，忍住想掐对方脖子的冲动——毕竟罗伊现在是掌握着方向盘的人——然后更加确切地定义了他的问题重点，“问的是你。你的‘求生综合症’怎么了？痊愈了？”  
“不知道……”罗伊肩膀稍稍沉了沉，“大概……只是我不想再一个人逃跑了。而且我不是也跟你保证过的嘛，决不再为了自保而抛下同伴。”  
“我一直都只当那个是你喝醉后的自说自话下。你知道，其实我并不在意。”  
“我在意。”罗伊握着方向盘的手用力攥了起来，“那种恐慌感强烈的时候，有时候我都觉得我不受自己的控制了。但是我不想这样。丢下同伴自己逃命可不是什么美好的体验。”  
“所以你一直都倾向于当个独行侠？”  
“杰森，在今天之前我从没有称呼你为搭档。你觉得是什么原因？”

现在的话题都不知道飘忽到哪里去了，杰森忍不住想。然后他耸了耸肩，“因为你我都不信这种套面上的话，想想我们的老搭档就知道了，不是吗？”  
“哈……我可说不出蝙蝠和绿箭哪个更加糟糕了。不过……不，不是这个原因。”红发青年摇头，然后收起了脸上的笑容，“我觉得我没资格当你搭档。”  
“啊？”杰森惊讶的回过头看着他，这的确是他从来没有想到过的。  
“如果我总是在危急时刻只顾自己抛下同伴的话，那我就不配成为任何人的搭档。但我自己也无法肯定我是不是又会做出一样的事情来。”  
“…………但现在你知道你不会了。”  
罗伊默默点了点头，然后微笑了起来，“我很高兴你也能承认我这个搭档。”  
“切，只是嘴上说说的话根本没有意义。”杰森不自在地挪了挪身体，换了个更加放松和舒适的坐姿，“我们从一开始就合作的很好，而怎么称呼这种关系终究只是些用词问题。但如果你喜欢这种说法，那么……我一直就把你当做是我的搭档。”

罗伊知道自己现在脸上的笑容一定达到了一个夸张的程度，因为杰森已经龇牙咧嘴地把脸转向了窗外不肯再看他了。他放松了下来，然后乐呵呵地转移了话题：“好，那么作为搭档，现在你乐意说说你在纠结些什么了吗？”  
杰森翻了个白眼，“我的问题还没问完。”  
“你怎么跟罗宾一样斤斤计较了。”  
“前·罗宾。”杰森指了指自己胸口，接着继续问道，“你是怎么战胜那种恐慌感的，就因为你不想逃就行了？”  
“我当然想逃。”罗伊耸耸肩，“不过…………”他抬头思考了一下，然后泄气的摇摇头，“我也不知道，说不清楚。这就好像自己和自己打架一样，我身体的每一个部分都想要离开，但是我又知道这不对，于是就一遍遍强迫自己去带上罗宾再跑路。最后理智占了上风了。就这样。”  
杰森若有所思地看着他，然后舒了口气，“雷霄大概永远想不明白自己为什么失算的这么厉害了。”  
“啊？”  
“不，没什么。”  
“会信你才有鬼！好了，我坦白完了。轮到你老实交代了。”罗伊用鼻子哼了哼气。  
“不必了，只是些不值得一提的事情而已。”  
“提一下不会死那就提。”  
“我不说是为了你的身心着想，既然我们是搭档的话。”  
“靠！到底是什么跟什么啦！”  
“开你的车，我要躺一会了，我前天晚上的时差都还没调过来呢。”

之后，杰森靠上了椅背，不理会罗伊喋喋不休的追问，开始闭目养神起来。

雷霄·奥古认为他可以通过人的心灵缺陷来操控他人，但是他却不相信人的意志力是可以战胜那些弱点的。真正不确定的因素，其实就是人心本身。  
虽然他并不确定他是不是真的能够彻底放下那些确实存在的感情。  
但既然罗伊可以战胜他的心魔——被恶魔之首故意强化到极致的求生本能——那么没理由他就做不到。  
至少，他也绝不会再按照恶魔之首的意愿任由自己被愤怒控制了。

“杰森？”突然，安静了好一会的罗伊又出声打断了他的沉思。  
“嗯？”  
“你觉得我们还会再和罗宾合作吗？”  
杰森皱了皱眉，然后不屑地哼哼了一声，“有这个必要吗？我们两个就可以处理任何事情了。”  
“比如说，他能够提供给我们很多免费情报？罗宾说他之前在暗影的基地控制台上种下了一些病毒，会定期给他传送暗影内部的资料。”  
“……等等……你怎么知道的？”杰森睁开了眼睛，然后回头看向他的搭档。  
罗伊把手机举在他面前，给他看了屏幕上的一条简讯，上面简短地概括了一下暗影的之后好几次的行动计划，“他刚刚发送给我的。”  
“………………他……怎么知道你的手机的。”  
“我不知道，而且我也不太想知道……”  
“……我觉得你还是把你的手机扔掉比较好。”  
“那就是要拒绝这些免费情报？其实我发现和他一起行动挺不错的，而且他也很可爱。”  
“把·那·台·手·机·扔·掉。”  
“……抱歉，如果我说错了请原谅。你这是在吃醋了吗？”  
“操！谁吃醋了！？吃谁的醋！？”  
为什么这个话题好像又回到了这次任务开始前的局面了！？杰森几乎感觉到一口鲜血逼到了喉咙口。  
“杰，你今天已经隐瞒太多事情了，至少这件事你别想瞒我了。”罗伊终于找到了他的反击机会，坏笑着晃了晃手机，“承认你在吃醋我就回绝罗宾。”

杰森危险的眯起了眼睛沉默了一会，然后不屑地别开了脸。  
“……切……那还是和他合作吧，他也没那么讨厌。”  
“……你真的是我见过的最别扭的人了，杰森。没有之一！”  
“随你怎么说。”  
“那我把刚才的录音发送给罗宾听。”  
“住手！把手机给我！”  
“别闹，杰森！我还在开车！喂——！！”  
“是你先挑起来的！”  
“你他妈几岁了啊？”

于是，在车内的争吵持续着的时候，车外拥挤的街道上，也因为黑色轿车的行驶路径突然就变得不规则起来，而引来了道路上一连串的喇叭和蜂鸣声。  
就好像他们的每一次行动一样，即使这一次有些不同寻常的任务，他们也没法有一个安静和和平的结尾。

——————  
FIN


	12. 补充：继承者与被继承者

以前正义山还是他们队伍的基地的时候，大家会悄悄地把摆放着那些死去的英雄遗像的地下溶洞称呼为灵堂。

现在在守望塔上，全息影像们被摆放在了好似空中花园的生态林里。  
这里少了一些阴森和沉重，但是也缺少了一些静谧和安宁。

大概是在他们搬入守望塔的半年之后，提姆就发现闪电小子现在跑去瞻仰那些遗像的次数已经超过了自己。  
现在也不例外，他刚刚踏入生态室，已经捕捉到了那个黄红制服的身影。静悄悄地站在上一位闪电小子的遗像面前。

“巴特。”他轻声打了招呼，在这里的时候，巴特不怎么喜欢被称为闪电小子，所以他直接称呼了他的名字。  
红发少年回过头来，朝他微微笑了笑。“罗宾，你现在来这里的次数没有以前在正义山里这么频繁了。”  
“最近一年的事务可忙得大家够呛。”而且，事实是你来的过于频繁了。  
罗宾没有把后面半句说出口，因为他可以理解巴特的感受。  
“我想念他。”巴特盯着前一任闪电小子的全息影像说，不晓得是说给提姆听的，还是在自言自语。  
“我理解。”提姆点点头，然后安静地走到了他的前任的遗像之前。

巴特的目光跟着移了过来，然后他看了看前一位罗宾的遗像，问道，“你也想念他吗？”  
这个问句他完全不知道怎么回答。所以提姆为难地转过头，没有回答。这让什么心事都会放到脸上的闪电小子立刻摆出了一脸的困惑。  
“实际上，我从来不认识我的前一任罗宾。”最后，提姆只能实情相告。  
巴特歪过了头，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

提姆苦笑了一下，继续解释：“他在我成为罗宾前就牺牲了……更确切的说，是在我成为一个英雄之前。”   
“你都不认识他为什么还会一直来看他？”  
“我想要了解他，但是我没有这个机会了。只有在这里我还能看见他。”  
“…………哦……”巴特若有所思地低下了头，“那你就和小蓝一样了。”  
“蓝甲虫？”  
“他也没有见过他前一任的蓝甲虫不是吗？那一定也很难受。”  
“如果以前认识的话，也许会更加难受。”  
巴特的眼神又瞟到了闪电小子的遗像上，然后不自在地活动起了身体。

微妙而尴尬的沉默持续了一小会儿，然后完全无法忍受这种沉默气氛的多动症儿童嗖的一声转移到了提姆的另一边，“那么，你在看着这个你完全不认识的罗宾的时候，你会想些什么？”  
这是一个稍嫌隐私的问题，但巴特显然完全没有这一层意识。  
“呃……”提姆有些不好意思地低下了头，其实他也不想怎么回避这个问题，和巴特聊聊这些对他来说也是种放松，“比如说……想象要是我能和他一起行动时的样子……之类的事情。”毕竟，他不太能和蝙蝠侠聊关于杰森的话题，甚至不太能和夜翼聊。  
“哦，我在未来的时候也一直想象着和爷爷一起行动会是什么样的！”  
“………真可惜我不能穿越到过去了。”带着一半的开玩笑和一半确确实实的遗憾，提姆说道，“那你呢？你在这里的时候，会想些什么？”  
巴特尴尬地笑了笑，然后抓了抓头发，“我……我会想之前执行的几次任务，换做是沃利的话他会做的怎么样。”  
提姆愣了一愣。  
巴特又很快地接上了嘴，但是语速明显因为不安而加快了，“有时候我真的很担心要是我做的不够好怎么办，如果我配不上这个头衔……”

“不必担心，你做的很好。沃利也会为你感到骄傲的。”  
夜翼的声音突然加入了他们的对话。

巴特被吓得几乎跳了起来，然后看向了声音的源头。夜翼刚刚走进生态林，明明踩着一脚的落叶和青草，但是巴特和提姆之前却都没听到一点声音。  
“你们都是怎么做到这么神出鬼没的？别说罪犯，我都快给你吓死了。”神速力者抚着胸口抱怨道。  
“企业机密。”夜翼微笑着眨了眨眼睛，然后看向了提姆，“你果然在这里。”  
“有什么事吗？”提姆立刻打紧了精神问。如果夜翼会跑到这个地方来找他的话，那一定是有什么事情了。  
出乎意料的是，夜翼不自在地摇了摇头，“呃，没事。只是路过了进来随便看看。”  
“但你从不怎么来这里呢。”巴特心直口快地指出。这让提姆忍不住开始想，控制他嘴巴的那根神经是不是根本就没连接到大脑里去。

迪克尴尬地抿了抿嘴，发出“嗯……”的一声音调。重心从一只脚转到另一只脚上，然后环顾了一下周围的几作遗像，“只是来这里查一个案子，之后要去蝙蝠洞报道一下。凯西告诉我罗宾也在，所以我想可以和他一起回去……”  
“哦……”  
“然后我听到了你们的对话，所以忍不住插进来了。巴特，你真的不必担心。你的成绩我想队伍里所有人都是有目共睹的。”  
“是、是吗……那就好……”夜翼的夸奖让巴特都有点头重脚轻了，他再次抓了抓头发，然后咧开嘴笑了笑，“谢谢。嗯……你们还要在这里继续呆一会吗？我差不多该走了，哀悼总是会让我肚子饿。”  
提姆忍不住微笑了起来，巴特第一次跟着其他人到地下溶洞看遗像的时候就这么说过。  
迪克拍了拍巴特的肩膀，然后看着他挥手一溜烟地跑出来了生态林。

然后，林子里面就剩下了提姆和迪克两个人。  
很显然，迪克有心事。提姆根本不需要什么推测就能看出来。“现在巴特不在，你可以说出来了。”  
迪克干笑了几声，还是摇头，“真的没事，提姆。我只是……有点累而已。”  
“之前你在追查的案子？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
“不，不用。已经结束了。”  
“哦，那就好。你抓住你的目标了？”  
迪克只是微微扯了扯嘴角，但是没有回答。

这越来越可疑了，提姆不动声色地想。然后，他注意到迪克的目光从刚才起就一直盯着二代罗宾的遗像。这让他更加感觉到了一些不对劲。“是关于杰森的事情吗？”他忍不住问。  
这个问题让迪克的整个身体都几乎颤抖了一下。他震惊地回过头看向提姆，“你说什么？”  
“你在查的案子。”提姆补充了一下，“是不是有什么和杰森的死有关的内容？因为……说这个案子的时候你一直在看着他。”  
“……你的侦探技巧又进步了。”夜翼苦笑着耸了耸肩，然后叹了口气，“但是……案子已经结束了，没有什么特别的。我只是突然想来这里看看他了而已。”  
“哦……是吗？”提姆不禁开始好奇案子的内容到底是什么了。  
“最初，是我让蝙蝠侠在洞里放上杰森的遗像的。”夜翼突然转移了话题，“但是这些年来，我自己却很少来看他。”  
“……嗯……我以为你……”  
“我是个很糟糕的前辈吧……”  
“……什么？你怎么会这么想。”提姆因为对方的话愣了愣，然后立刻地猛烈地摇起头来。  
“我……”迪克很少见地舌头打结了，然后他尴尬地摸了摸头发，“只是突然这么想到了而已。没什么。”  
“迪克，不会有人这么想的。虽然我不认识杰森，但是，任何队伍的成员，只要可以算是你的后辈的，都不会这么想。”

迪克没有答话。他低下头，紧闭着双眼，过了良久，才重新张开眼睛，紧绷着的脸也恢复了平常放松的神色。  
“谢谢。”他微笑着说了句。  
提姆摇摇头，突然之间，他也有了一个疑问，一个和巴特一样的疑问。  
“在你看来，我现在是不是足够好到能够对得起罗宾这个头衔了？我是不是够格作为你，或者他的替………继承者呢？”一边说，提姆的视线一边从夜翼身上移到杰森的遗像上。  
迪克意料之中地愣了愣，然后叹了口气。“提姆，你又在想这些有的没有的事情了。”  
“很难不去想，不是吗？”  
“没错。我曾经也一直在想，我是不是够格成为蝙蝠侠的搭档。但是你知道的，如果他觉得你不够好，他不会让你成为他的搭档。”  
“我不是在问布鲁斯的想法，而是在问你和杰森。好吧，杰森已经无法回答我了，但是至少你能告诉我，我……是不是一个够格的罗宾……”  
“你当然是！”夜翼不带任何犹豫地大声说道。然后像是要打断了提姆后面所有的想说的话似得，给了提姆一个盛大的拥抱，接着说道，“我一直都很为你感到骄傲。”

提姆的身体僵硬地接受着迪克的拥抱，心中交织着喜悦和害羞两种都会让当事人脸红不已的感情。最后他允许自己稍稍放松下紧绷的肩膀，回给他的兄长一个轻轻的拥抱。

“我真希望我也对他说过这些……”  
过了一会，提姆听到迪克嗡嗡的声音这么说道，他抬了抬眉毛，很快就明白迪克说的是谁。  
“你是指……杰森？”  
“是的。”迪克松开了提姆，然后又看向了那个半透明的全息影像，“在他当罗宾的时候，我表现的实在乏善可陈。我当初应该……”  
夜翼的通讯器突然发出了蜂鸣声，打断了夜翼的自白。他打开微型电脑查看了一下信息，然后沉下了脸。  
“布鲁德海文出了点麻烦。我需要立刻赶过去。”  
“我能一起帮忙吗？”  
“不，不必。只是小问题。”迪克摆了摆手，“看来我得晚点再去蝙蝠洞了。时间不早了，你早点回去吧。”  
“……呃……好。”提姆点了点头。  
夜翼走到门边的时候，又转过身来。“对于杰森的答案……”他突然说道，“我虽然不能代表他的意见，但是我想，如果他有机会了解你的话，他也一定会觉得你是个很棒的继承者的。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“回见。”  
“一切小心。”

最后，夜翼跨出了舱门。

提姆等生态林彻底安静下来后，打开了他的电脑。没有抵抗住他的好奇心，还有更大部分的对他的兄长的担心，他悄悄地查询起了夜翼之前一次的任务资料。  
然后，他知晓了一些他不应该知晓的残酷现实。

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 要命啊我到底写这篇想干什么的？？？  
> 最早是写到本篇的巴特出场的时候想到了这么一个在纪念碑下，两个后继者关于他们的前辈的讨论。但是写到后面却发现……无法写个完整的片段。  
> 最后搞了个片段灭文似得收尾。  
> 仅仅就作为一个……对不确定因素的情景补充来看比较好……真是不知道写了点什么啦……orz……


End file.
